


Kink Array

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domme Natasha Romanov, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Omega Darcy Lewis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Paddling, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: MCU Kinktober 2019 works





	1. Darcy/Rumlow - Object Insertion, Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I managed to do 31 days of kinktober for both MCU and Teen Wolf, so we're gonna see if I can pull that off again! As always, heed the tags, which will be updated with each chapter, and the warning at the beginning of the chapter if applicable. The prompt list I'm using can be found [here!](https://hotpinklizard.tumblr.com/post/187638119360/kinktober-2019)
> 
> As Shane Madej would say, let's rock 'n' roll, buckaroos!

“That’s it, princess,” Rumlow says, voice a rumble. “Looking so pretty for me.”

Darcy whimpers, forehead dropping to the bed. She’s on her knees and elbows, naked, with Rumlow behind her. His hand is between her thighs, fingers tracing where the handle of her hairbrush is disappearing into her. She closes her eyes, trying not to cry out when he taps the end of the brush, the handle sliding deeper into her. 

It’s not something she would normally do, she has a very extensive toy collection, thank you very much, but they’re in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, being babysat by SHIELD agents while Jane does her research, and Darcy hadn’t brought anything with her. She’d thought they would be here a week at most, she can make do with her fingers for a week, right?

It had not been a week, and she absolutely cannot make do. It’s been nearly a month and Rumlow, the agent in charge of their security, refuses to let them receive any packages that he doesn’t personally check over, so she can’t really order herself a dildo. And there isn’t a shop within 100 miles, and even if she would go that far, she’d have to take a SHIELD agent with her. 

Look, it’s been a month, she hasn’t had anything but her own fingers inside of her in that whole time, and she was getting desperate. The handle of her hairbrush is soft and perfectly shaped, and god she was right, it feels good. Too good. Apparently her moan had been a little louder than she’d intended and Rumlow had burst into her room, thinking she was hurt.

She wasn’t though, not at all, and as soon as he realized that, his eyes had darkened, roaming over her naked body. She was embarrassed, but then she’d seen the way he’d had to reach between his legs to adjust himself, and fuck it, he’s hot, she has needs. She’d opened her thighs wider, hoping how vulnerable she felt wasn’t showing, and he’d taken that for the invitation is was, crossing the room in three quick steps.

So now she’s here, Rumlow slowly twisting the handle in her, eyes avid on where her wetness is smeared between her thighs. She starts rocking back, trying to get more, trying to get him to his to move it faster in her, only to still when his large hand lands with a smack on her ass. It’s not hard, more of a tease than anything else, but it feels _good_. She clenches down, moaning as heat blossoms through her.

Rumlow chuckles, a deep rumble that makes her shudder. His hand smooths over her ass, right over where he’d spanked her. She has a thing, all right?

“Is that so?” he asks. She just nods, not trusting herself to speak. His hand disappears, then he spanks her again. She cries out, the handle shifting inside her. “I need words, princess.”

“Please,” Darcy whispers. “Please, Rumlow…”

He slaps her ass again, even harder than the first two. She cries out again, a fine tremble starting in her arms. 

“My name is Brock,” he says, spanking her again. “Use it.”

“Brock!” she gasps. 

He spanks her again and again, spurred on by her whimpers, her cries of his name. Her cunt squeezes down on the hairbrush handle each time she’s hit, not enough to get her off but enough that the pleasure is slowly building within her, making her a needy mess. Rumlow - Brock seems to love it, pausing every few strokes to circle her opening, moving the handle, once even pushing his finger into her next to it.

“Fuck!” she gasps, clenching down, like she can keep his finger inside her. He withdraws it, a low laugh at her whine of displeasure. “Tease,” she grumbles.

“Hardly,” he says, then he’s pulling the brush handle out of her. Before she can complain, he’s thrusting two fingers into her, curling them and brushing her g-spot. She whines, pressing back into his touch, the fabric of his pants rough against her reddened bare ass. He reaches under her with his free hand, callused trigger finger pressing against the side of her of her hard, sensitive clit. 

She’s coming and coming hard before she even realizes it. Brock’s hands are sure against her, knowing exactly how to play her body. He doesn’t let up, his fingers moving within and against her, prolonging her pleasure, until she’s collapsing forward, his fingers slipping from her body.

She’s breathing hard, body trembling, when the bed dips, Brock lying next to her, propped up on one elbow. He runs a soothing hand up and down her spine. She thinks she should probably be embarrassed but to be honest she’d run out of shame years ago.

“You know,” Brock says finally, fingers trailing lower down her back, over the swell of her ass. She makes a hurt little noise as his fingers bush her stinging skin, but she doesn’t want him to stop. “We can get you something better if you need to be filled.” Her breath catches and he pauses, like he’s choosing his next words carefully. His hand slips even lower, making her bite her lip. “Or, you can let me take care of it for you.”

Darcy doesn’t even need to consider it, rolling onto her side to face him. His hand moves with her, ending up on her hip. He looks just as hungry for her as she is for him. 

“You,” she says immediately. “And often.”

Brock grins sharply, then he’s rolling on top of her and she knows she’s going to see stars again.


	2. Bucky/Darcy - Sadism/Masochism

This...is not something the average person would think Darcy needs. They see big glasses and soft sweaters and assumes that’s her, just sweet and innocent and a bit nerdy. They don’t see the way her eyes close as the silicone paddle in Bucky’s hand lands on her ass, dragging a moan from her.

She’s on her knees and elbows on the bed, hands tied to the headboard in front of her. Her ass is bright red, pain radiating from where he’s been hitting her. She jerks when the paddle meets the back of her thighs, a whimper slipping past her lips. 

She knows she’ll be sore tomorrow, that she’ll be uncomfortable sitting for too long, but she’ll also be wet with every shift, like she’s soaked now, cunt dripping onto the sheets below her. She cries out when the paddle hits her ass twice in quick succession, the pain bursting through her mixed with the aching pleasure building between her thighs. 

She needs this sometimes. She needs to let go, to give someone else the reins and let them do this to her. And it needs to be Bucky. Bucky who knows her like she knows herself; Bucky who seems to be able to tell exactly what she needs; Bucky who doesn’t judge her for how sometimes she needs a little pain to get off.

She thinks Bucky may need this, too. He’s not causing pain on the orders of someone else, he’s not hurting anyone who doesn’t want to be hurt. This is what they both want, pain he can choose to give. Pain that gives pleasure. He’s focused, controlled, and gives her exactly as much as she can take. And the thing is, he likes it. He enjoys all her little noises, enjoys giving her the pain she craves, how it makes her swollen and needy between the thighs. 

When he decides she’s had enough, he’ll drop the paddle to the side and pull out his cock, positioning himself behind her and thrusting into her roughly. She’ll scream at how it feels against the raw red of her ass and thighs, but she’ll love it, tugging at the where her wrists are tied. She’ll come on his cock, a confused mix of pleasure and pain coursing through her. 

Then he’ll cradle her close, rubbing a soothing balm over her ass and thighs, hold her and tell her how good she was for him, how beautiful she is, how much he loves her. But now she’s still gasping at his strokes, fighting not to rub her thighs together as her skin stings, sharp and blossoming. She’s not in a rush.


	3. Darcy/Rumlow - Forced Orgasm

“I _can’t_,” Darcy whines, squirming under Rumlow, but she can’t go far. 

She’s on her back, Rumlow between her legs with her legs over his shoulders. He has two fingers tucked inside her, the bottom of his face smeared with her juices. She’s already come twice, her body trembling, feeling wrung out and oversensitive. He’d said earlier that he wasn’t going to stop until she’d come three times, and it seems he’s sticking to that.

“You can,” he rumbles, nipping at her inner thigh before moving his fingers in her again, slowly, her inner muscles still rippling around him as she comes down from her orgasm. 

She’s oversensitive still, which he knows, so he’s careful not to move his tongue directly over her clit, giving little kitten licks and tracing around her opening. He nibbles at her folds, tongue exploring and circling around her clit, only gently undulating against her when he thinks she’s ready. 

Despite telling him she can’t, despite never having been able to reach three on her own, she can feel something building in her. It’s slower, with more of an edge, Rumlow pushing her body further than she thought it could go. 

The pleasure is building in her slowly, ratcheting her tension higher and higher. She can feel the flush spreading down her chest, her nipples pebbled in the cool air. She reaches up, fingers pinching at her nipples, needing a little bit more to get there completely.

Rumlow rumbles between her thighs, making her whine as the vibrations run through her. She thinks he’s probably pretty pleased with himself, but she can’t care, not when she’s shaking against him, his beard rubbing against her inner thighs. 

He closes his lips around her hard little clit and sucks, just hard enough that she comes with a shout, clenching around his fingers as he yanks the pleasure out of her, just like he told her he would.

It’s not as strong as the first two, her body not having much left to give, but it’s still intense, still pleasure rolling through her and leaving her twitching and exhausted. Rumlow eases his fingers from her when she’s done, her inner muscles no longer clenching around him. She lets out a weak little mewl when he presses a kiss right above her clit.

Rumlow crawls up the bed, giving in to her grabby hands when she tries to pull him down for a kiss. He settles next to her, her body tucked against his while she tries to get her breath back. 

“Wanna go for one more?” he asks, shit-eating grin on his face.

“I will murder you.”


	4. Darcy/Clint - Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dubious consent tag has been added for this chapter due to the shady nature of sex pollen.

Of all the people this could happen with, Darcy knows Clint’s probably the best choice. Fucking Thor. Sure, there’s no way he’d have known the bouquet he’d brought from Asgard for Jane would have a flower in it that would act as an aphrodisiac on crack. And it’s just chance that she and Clint happened to be the only two in the lab when the flower had opened up. 

JARVIS had put the lab on lock down right before Darcy had thrown herself at Clint, him catching her easily. She’s straddling Clint where he sits in her desk chair and has the brief thought that she’s glad the windows around the lab are frosted, then his fingers are parting her folds and thrusting into her. 

Darcy throws her head back, moaning as those dextrous fingers crook inside her, brushing against her g-spot. Clint’s mouth is on her bare chest, teeth grazing against her hard nipple. There’s desperate need running through her and judging by the hard length pressed against her. 

Darcy’s rocking against him, grinding her hard little clit against the heel of his hand. She can’t control the whimpers falling from her lips and doesn’t want to, especially with the way it makes his breath catch, makes him look so hungrily at her. 

“Fuck me,” Darcy hisses, pressing her forehead to his. “Come on, Clint, fuck me.”

Clint groans, grip on her hip tightening. “Last week I said we’d do it in a bed next time,” Clint says, but he’s unzipping his pants. 

“I think sex pollen - fuck, do that again - uh, negates that,” Darcy says. 

Darcy’s shirt is off, her leggings tangled around one ankle. She’d sat herself in Clint’s lap before he could take off his pants, but she’d pulled his shirt off so she’d be able to touch him as much as she could. She doesn’t mind the rough denim of Clint’s jeans against her thighs as she sinks onto his cock, too focused on how good he feels filling her up, how it’s been too long since she’s felt the stretch.

Clint fucks up into her quickly, both of them too worked up to bother with finesse or dragging it out. The damn flower is making a desperate heat run through her, her cunt swollen and wet with need. It seems like he’s affected similarly, his pupils wide, sweat beading at his hairline. She doesn’t normally see his feathers ruffled so to speak, and she’d be intrigued in any other context, but right now all she can think of is how desperately she needs to come.

Darcy rocks in his lap, riding him as best she can. Her orgasm is building inside her, just out of reach. She drops a hand between their bodies, pressing quickly against the side of her clit. It feels like her orgasm is ripped out of her, making her shriek as she comes around Clint’s thick cock. It feels...more, somehow. Like the damn flower is making her orgasm sharper and last longer.

Clint hisses, hands on her hips tightening. He fucks up into her with abandon, using her pliant body until he’s coming inside her with her name on his lips. His arms are tight around her, his body trembling against her. They’ve fucked before, many times, but nothing charged like this. She’s satisfied, but she’s sure that in a second, that desperate need will be back, and she’ll be rocking against him again.

“JARVIS, how long until the room is decontaminated?” Clint asks, sounding pained. 

“We’re still waiting for Thor to return for more information,” JARVIS’s cool voice says. They both groan.


	5. Darcy/Thor - Overstimulation

“Thor,” Darcy moans, thighs trembling on either side of his face. He has three thick fingers buried in her clenching cunt, her inner thighs red with beard burn. He’s been working her over for an hour, because apparently his godly stamina extends to the bedroom as well. She didn’t think she could come this many times, but Thor had made her, had played her body like she was an instrument and he was a master musician.

“Mm, yes, little one?” he says, lips still on her cunt. She shudders at the vibrations rolling through her. 

“I can’t,” she whines, squirming, but she can’t go far, not with his arm pressing her hips back to the bed.

“You always say that,” Thor rumbles against her, fingers steadily pumping in and out of her. “And yet your sweet little body always manages to sing for me again.”

She feels raw, like Thor has ripped every ounce of pleasure possible for her, but is going to _make_ her come again. Despite her insistances, despite how sure she is that she’s completely wrung out, with Thor’s fingers gently rubbing over her g-spot, his tongue undulating against her hard little clit, she can feel herself tightening around him, a frightening sort of pleasure building in her.

Thor can feel it too, can feel how close she’s getting. Her thighs are trembling on either side of his face, her cunt so overstimulated, sending jolts of nearly painful arousal through her. But Thor knows her, knows she loves it, as much as she pretends she doesn’t.

“Please,” she whimpers and she doesn’t even know what she’s begging for at this point, whether it be him stopping or giving her more. Thor knows, like he always seems to, and his touch gets a little firmer, his movements a little quicker.

Darcy’s so close, it just takes a few more minutes and Thor reaching up, pinching at her hard nipple, red and swollen from his mouth’s attention earlier, and she’s coming, legs clamping shut around him as she rides it out, grinding against his face until the overstimulation is too much and she’s scooting away, Thor letting her. 

He looks up at her from where he’s lying on the bed, a hungry look in his eyes, and she knows her reprieve won’t be long.


	6. Bucky/Darcy - Revenge Sex

Darcy is marching through the halls of the tower, determined and full of righteous indignation. She’d just walked into the lab to find Ian balls-deep in a research assistant. Both he and Rebecca from R&D hadn’t even been able to say anything, struggling to cover themselves and stuttering in embarrassment before Darcy had calmly dumped her tea Ian’s laptop before turning on her heel and walking out.

She has a plan...sort of. It’s not really thought out, but that’s what she’s known for, what Ian would always complain about. _“You’re always just flying by the seat of your pants.” “Just stop and plan.” “Why would you do that? You make bad choices.”_

Fuck him.

Before she can talk herself out of it, she’s knocking on Bucky’s door. When he opens it, her righteous indignation has given away a bit to nerves, but she doesn’t let that stop her. Ian has always been jealous of Bucky, always uncomfortable with how close they are, how their friendship is easy. That’s half of why she’s here, the other half is she trusts him and even if he turns her down, she knows they’ll still be bros.

“Ian is fucking his coworker,” Darcy says before Bucky can say anything. His eyebrows rise, opening his mouth to console her most likely, but Darcy keeps going. “Wanna fuck?”

Bucky blinks, like she’s managed to surprise him (she loves it when she does that) before stepping aside, letting her walk into his rooms. He closes and locks the door behind her, then he’s kissing her, crowding her against the wall. Fuck yes.

Bucky’s kissing her hungrily, like he’s been thinking about this like she has (some days in the lab are dull, her mind wanders). His big hand is cradling her jaw, his metal hand holding her close by the waist. She’s wrapped around him, hands wandering now that she’s finally allowed to touch.

Bucky slots a thigh between her legs, and whoa. She rocks against it, gasping at how good it feels against her cunt, already getting wet for him. He rumbles into the kiss, hands tightening on her, and god, she needs him. She grinds against his thigh harder, whimpering against his lips. The friction is good, but what she wants is him in her.

“Please fuck me,” she says, lips moving against his. “Bucky, please…”

She doesn’t have to ask again. He wraps his hands around her thighs, lifting her easily. She wraps her arms around him, nipping and sucking at his neck and he walks them down the hall to his room. 

They strip quickly, both keyed up and ready, before he buries himself between her thighs. She’s never been eaten out like this, like he’s hungry to do it, like his entire focus is making her come. She has a brief thought that she’s going to be ruined for other men after this, then he’s pulling away. She whines, but it turns to a moan as he kneels between her thighs, lining himself up and thrusting into her.

Jesus _Christ_ it’s good. He’s not overly long but he’s thick, the stretch so good. He rolls his hips, experimenting with pacing, with depth, finding what makes her gasp, what makes her wet cunt tighten around him.

Ian had never really bothered. He knew the pace he liked and that’s what he tended to stick to. She got off maybe half the time, the other half using her own fingers to make herself come while he caught his breath next to her.

Bucky thrusts a bit harder and all thoughts of Ian fly from her mind, his cock brushing purposefully over her g-spot. She’s gasping, loud moans and wet, slick noises filling his room. He’s moaning on top of her, and god that’s a turn on. She loves loud partners, loves knowing that he’s enjoying this as much as she is.

Darcy’s rocking into his thrusts, clutching at his shoulders with one hand, reaching another between her thighs to rub at her clit. He drops a hand next to hers, breathlessly asking, “Can I?”

“Please,” Darcy says on a whimper. “Please, anything…”

Bucky kisses her harshly, pressing his finger against the side of her wet, swollen clit, and Darcy moans, long and loud. He knows exactly how to touch her, exactly how much pressure at how quickly. Her orgasm builds quickly, reaching its peak and crashing over her in waves.

She trembles in his arms, gasping his name as her pleasure ripples through her, soaked cunt spasming around the thick cock filling her. Bucky hisses, thrusts stuttering, and she can tell he’s close. She clenches down around him, whispers, “Come in me,” and he’s coming with a groan, forehead pressed against hers as his cock jerks inside her, filling her with his come.

She was right, completely ruined for other men. Ian who?


	7. Darcy/Natasha - Dirty Talk

“That’s a good girl,” Natasha coos, making Darcy whimper. She’s nearly bare, down to just a lacy bra, because Natasha loves how she looks in maroon. Natasha has a soft, curved, silicone [vibrator](https://us.funfactory.com/en/vibrators/diva-dolphin) buried deep in Darcy’s cunt. It’s on low, pulsating at random. Not at all enough to make her come, but enough to keep her interested, enough to work her up. 

“Natasha,” Darcy whimpers, fighting not to arch into her touch. Natasha likes her loud, but she told her to be still, to keep her hands wrapped around the slats of her headboard. She knows if she doesn’t, Natasha will stop.

“You’ve been so good,” Natasha says, trailing light fingers over the lace covering Darcy’s breasts, nails just barely pressing against her hard nipples. She twists the toy inside Darcy, making her gasp. “You’re so pretty like this, doing so well, honey.”

“Natasha, please,” Darcy whines, fighting not to grind down against the toy filling her. There’s a fine quiver running through her, her whole body poisoned on the edge. She’s been teased for nearly an hour, every nerve waiting for more, desperate for Natasha to truly touch her. 

“I know, honey,” Natasha says. She presses the button the toy until it’s vibrating harder at a consistent speed. Darcy cries out, managing not to close her thighs around Natasha’s hand, but it’s hard. Natasha brings her free hand to Darcy’s clit, pressing rhythmically against the side, the way that’ll get her off quickly, no more teasing. “You’ve done so well for me. Let me see your pretty little cunt come.”

Natasha knows her, knows her body and knows her kinks and know she doesn’t stand a chance, especially not with how she’s thrusting the toy in her, pushing it insistently against her g-spot. Darcy comes with Natasha’s name on her tongue, pleasure rushing through her needy body. Natasha doesn’t stop, knows exactly how long she can keep her hands on her, keep her orgasm going until it’s too much.

Natasha turns off the toy when she can tell it’s time, gently slipping it from her wet, open cunt. Darcy whines, not moving until Natasha tells her she can, taking her hands gently from the headboard and letting her rest them on the bed.

“You did so well,” Natasha murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her throat. “You’re such a good girl for me.”

All Darcy can do is snuggle closer, her brain not totally back online yet


	8. Darcy/Tony - Daddy Kink

Darcy knows that one of Tony’s favorite things about his big parties is having her on his arm, wearing a ridiculously expensive dress, with a ridiculously expensive necklace and earrings. He likes showing her off, likes the envy on others’ faces when they see his baby girl. 

And she, well, she likes being shown off. She never thought she would, never thought she’d be in a place where the lavish gifts don’t make her a bit uncomfortable, but Tony had convinced her, mostly with his mouth between her thighs and whispered words of adoration. He _likes_ spoiling her, likes that he’s her daddy. And it turns out she loves it, too.

Another thing he loves about big parties is leaving early with her. He’s been watching her all night. Whether they’re together or on separate sides of the room, she can feel his eyes on her. When she dances with Bucky, she can feel his gaze as he swirls her around the room. It’s not a jealous stare, which she appreciates. He _likes_ seeing people want her. He likes that he has her and he can show her off. 

Tony sidles up behind her where she’s standing near the bar when they’ve been at the benefit for an hour, his arms sliding around her waist. His nudges his nose against her ear, lips brushing the obscene diamond earrings. 

“Having fun, baby girl?” he asks.

“Mm,” Darcy hums, leaning back in his arms. If she presses her ass against his groin just to hear him hiss, well, that’s neither here nor there. Tony tightens his grip, his hands pressed low on her belly, standing out starkly against the glittering red dress. “I’m wearing a dress that makes me look like Jessica Rabbit, I’m having lots of fun.”

“Too much fun to leave?” he asks.

Darcy turns in his arms, grinning up at him, his hands settling very low on her back. “You mean too much fun to blow you in the back of the limo?” she asks. Tony’s eyes darken. “After you, daddy.”

They’re out of there in less than a minute, bidding a short farewell and getting their coats before making a beeline to where Happy is waiting by the limo. He takes one look at them and knows it’s a divider up type of drive. 

As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them, Darcy is on her knees between his legs, the high thigh slit of her dress putting most of her lap on display. She runs her hands up his legs, from his thighs to his belt buckle, pressing against the bulge at the front of his pants. He groans, hand digging into her curls. 

Darcy unbuttons his pants, pulling out his hard cock, and it’s so, so gratifying that he gets this excited and he hasn’t even touched her. She licks up his cock, keeping her eyes on his.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony groans, pupils wide as her tongue swirls over the tip before she takes him completely in her mouth.

It’s a bit of a game for them, seeing if they can get the other off before they get back to the tower. Tonight the drive will probably only be ten minutes, but Darcy’s pretty confident anyway.   
She knows what he likes, makes sure to press her tongue right under the head, the place that makes him gasp. She gently rolls his balls in her hand, pressing her finger behind them against the spot that makes his cock jerk in her mouth, stimulating his prostate from the outside. She squeezes her hand at the base of his dick, making sure he’s stimulated all over.

Tony lets out a low groan, his hand in her hair tightening. “Fuck, baby girl, you’re so good for daddy,” he says. Darcy whimpers, squeezing her legs together, her panties already starting to dampen. Tony knows, he knows what those words do to her, knows that whenever he calls her that, tells her how good she is for her daddy, that her cunt will ache to be filled.

It’s part of their game. He wants her to lose her concentration. As much as he wants to come, he also wants to win, wants to hold off so he can drag her upstairs and fuck her silly. 

Darcy isn’t one to give up. She takes him as deep into her throat as she can, whimpering around his cock. She drops one hand between her legs, through the slit in her dress, rubbing two fingers against her clit. 

Tony’s hisses her name, cock jerking in her mouth as he comes down her throat. She smiles as best she can around his cock, only pulling back when his orgasm’s finished. She looks up at him with a grin on her face, right when the limo stops.

“I win, daddy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbles, but he’s smiling down at her. “How about crepes and oral as a prize?”


	9. Darcy/Rumlow - Dubious Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent regarding mating cycles/in heat.

They’re in Norway when Darcy goes into heat for the first time in years. She doesn’t know if she’s become resistant to her suppressants or what, but all she knows is her eyes are following Rumlow, an alpha in the STRIKE group securing their facility, when his scent hits her, which is weird because she's been around him before. It’s rich, like the deep woods after a lightning storm, which is fairly ridiculous, she’s always made fun of people who’ve described someone's scent like that, but she gets it now.

A second after that, she’s flooded with warmth throughout her body. The familiar need slams into her, and oh. _Oh._ Rumlow’s head whips around, stopping in his path, his nostrils flaring. The other STRIKE team member with him, she thinks it’s Rollins, says something to him, but he doesn’t seem to hear it, his focus entirely on her. 

Rumlow shrugs off Rollin’s hand on his shoulder and walks towards her, steps purposeful, eyes dark. She swallows hard, something tightening deep inside her. She’s sure the pheromones she’s leaking all over the place are painting a very clear picture of what she needs, and his...his scream of compatibility, of a strong alpha, one who can take care of her and _take_ her. 

Rumlow stops in front of her, right in the middle of the hall. A bomb could go off and she wouldn’t notice, not with how he’s looking at her. Her heart’s racing, her cunt throbbing between her thighs, and he can probably smell how wet she is already. 

“Yes or no,” he says, voice a low rumble that makes her inhale sharply. 

Jane’s saying something behind her, and wow Darcy had forgotten she was there. When she touches Darcy’s arm, Rumlow snarls, jerking like he wants to grab her. 

“It’s fine,” Darcy says, patting Jane’s hand, not even looking at her. “I’m going with him.”

Darcy doesn’t listen to whatever Jane says next. She takes the hand Rumlow holds out to her and goes with him, body thrumming with need. His hand is tight around hers, thumb moving back and forth over hers as she follows him down a few more halls until they get to his room. 

It’s utilitarian inside, just a bed and kitchenette, but she doesn’t care because as soon as the door is locked behind her, his mouth is on hers, hands cradling her jaw. Darcy moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him flush against her. His cock is hard in his pants, pressed against her belly and god, she needs that now. 

“Please,” she whispers against his lips, eliciting a low growl from him that rumbles through her, makes her ache. 

Rumlow steps back just enough to pull her dress up over her head and yes, she’s absolutely on board. They take a few frantic minutes to strip each other, no time to bother with trying to make it sensual, just desperate for each other. 

Rumlow kisses her once more before pushing her back to the bed. She falls back a little gracelessly onto the mattress, crawling back until she’s in the middle of the bed. Rumlow’s looking hungrily down at her, eyes roaming her body and normally she’d be embarrassed, but right now, with the heat running through her and the look in his eyes, she just feels wanted. 

Rumlow...god, he’s gorgeous; his body is strong and muscled, he has killer cheekbones, and hair that she can’t wait to get her hands in. She bites her lip and lets her legs fall open, showing off her wet, glistening cunt. Rumlow inhales deeply, eyes looking black with need, his cock hard and red between his strong thighs. 

Darcy expects him to just fuck into her, fuck her like the alphas she’s had before, interested in claiming only. Instead he crawls between her spread thighs, lick at where she’s wet and open. Darcy cries out, arching her back as his tongue flicks quickly over her clit, two fingers sinking into her. 

“Oh god,” she moans, threading her fingers through his thick, dark hair. He just hums against her, the vibrations feeling incredible, and presses up against her g-spot. 

Her thighs are already starting to tremble on either side of his face, her orgasm fast approaching. Part of it is her heat, but it’s also just him. She’s had partners who haven’t been able to find her g-spot with a compass and a map, but he barely had to try, playing her body as if he’s been doing it for years.

It’s a shock to her when her orgasm hits, slamming through her in waves of pleasure, making her shake apart against his mouth. It makes the heat recede a bit, leaves her head a little clearer, though seeing him looking up at her like that, the lower half of his face wet from her, she definitely is ready to go again.

“I need to know if you need anything,” Rumlow says and fuck, that voice is going to be the death of her. “I don’t have any knotting condoms here.”

Darcy swallows hard, tries not to get sidetracked by the thought of his knot lodged inside her, and says, “I’ve gotten the birth control shot, I’m covered.”

“Not covered enough for suppressants though,” he says, quirking his lips in a smirk. 

She rolls her eyes and kicks at his side, making him laugh. “I’m on them, you ass,” she says. “Your stupid alpha-ness just blew through them like a car through a brick wall.”

He looks...unbearably pleased about that, but before she can kick him again, the heat that was temporarily held at bay from her orgasm rises in her, pushing everything from her mind but how much she needs him in her. She whines, cunt achingly empty, and reaches down for him.

Rumlow doesn’t make her wait, crawling up her body until he’s hovering over her, thick cock pressing against her wet, swollen cunt. She rolls her hips, dragging her clit against his cock until he reaches between them, positioning himself at her entrance and entering her in one long thrust.

Darcy moans long and loud, wrapping her arms around him, keeping him close, as if he’d go far. He fills her perfectly, thick cock stretching her just as much as she likes. It’s exactly what she needs. She loses herself in him fucking her, in how good it feels to be so full, how much her body is aching for this, getting exactly what she needs.

She’s had heats before that she’s resented, hating that her partner sees her like that, hating that her body’s dictating what she’s doing, but she doesn’t feel any of that. She feels cared for, taken care of, fucked so completely and competently, surround and catered to and god, it’s good. 

Rumlow’s eyes are dark, pupils dilated as he looks down at her. He’s staring at her like she’s something new, but also like all the times they’ve talked and joked have been leading to this. One hand sneaks between their bodies, rubbing gently against the side of her wet, swollen clit. It’s only a few seconds before he’s touching her exactly like she likes, figuring out what makes her clench around him, what makes her gasp his name. 

Her pleasure is starting to build deep within her, her body tensing in his arms. He growls, sets his teeth at her throat, nipping at her skin and breathing in her scent as he thrusts harder into her. His fingers are moving quickly against her clit, drawing out needy noises from her. She presses into his touch, rocks into his thrusts, eager for all that he’s giving her. 

“Close, princess,” Rumlow murmurs against her skin. “Gonna knot you up, keep you full and reeking like me for days.”

Darcy moans, cunt clenching around him. “God, please…” she whimpers, trembling below him. That’s when she feels it, his cock thickening inside her, stretching her even wider. She hisses, burying her nose against his throat, tilting her hips up, ready to be tied to him.

Rumlow grunts, thrusting deeply into her one last time before his knot is too big to pull out without hurting her. He grinds into her instead, pressing his thick knot against her g-spot, fingers still on her clit, and Darcy can’t take any more. Her body spasms, cunt rippling around his thick knot as she comes, pleasure ripped from her body. 

She gasps his name, nails digging into his skin as her orgasm rushes through her. He’s murmuring soft words against her throat, telling her how beautiful she is, how good she feels around him, how perfectly she’s taking his knot, and then he’s coming too, cock flexing as he fills her. She whimpers at the sensation, one of her favorites, but she’s too wrung out to come again, just lets herself enjoy the feeling. 

It’s a bit of a process to roll over, Rumlow muttering that he should have gotten them in a better position, but eventually he’s settled on his back, Darcy draped over his chest. His knot’s locked up tight inside her, keeping her stretched around him, his come inside her cunt. The heat’s temporarily sated, giving them a moment to catch their breath.

“I’m glad it was you,” she murmurs, nuzzling at his chest. “No offense to Rollins.”

Rumlow’s hand tightens on her waist, a rumble echoing from deep in his chest. “I wouldn’t have let him touch you.”

She looks up at him, eyebrows raised, smiling slowly. “Commander Rumlow, were you getting all possessive alpha on me?” she asks.

“No,” he says, but there’s a pink tint to his cheeks that says otherwise.


	10. Darcy/Wanda - Sex Toys, Nipple Play

“What’s this one for?” Wanda asks, holding up a slim, curved vibrator. 

Darcy looks up from the harness she’s considering, eyeing the blue toy in Wanda’s hand. “It’s a g-spot vibrator. I’m not a fan of the hard plastic kind, but that’s a personal preference,” she says.

“Oh,” Wanda says, gaze going back to the toy.

During a girls night with Natasha, Wanda, and Jane, Wanda had mentioned she’d never had a sex toy, and Darcy had offered to take her shopping. She wasn’t sure if Wanda would accept, but she’d been thrilled when she did. They’re at a cute little boutique shop with soft music playing in the background, looking over the display of toys.

“I personally like [bullet vibes](https://www.nusensuelle.com/products/sensuelle-point-purple),” Darcy says, pointing to one on display. “But my wand is also my best friend.”

Wanda picks up the large silicone [wand](https://www.lelo.com/smart-wand-medium), eyes widening when she turns it on and can feel its strength. Darcy winks. Since they’re using Tony’s credit card (...mostly with his knowledge), Darcy doesn’t feel bad at all about grabbing one of the boxed wands and putting it in the basket. She’s going to make sure Wanda gets the best, damn it.

They end up leaving with the wand, a bullet vibe, g-spot toy, silicone dildo, a couple pairs of nipple clamps, toy cleaner, a few kinds of lube, and cute red lingerie set that Darcy knew would look phenomenal on Wanda. Darcy tosses in a [Stronic](https://us.funfactory.com/en/pulsators/stronic-surf/) for herself because she deserves it, all right?

Wanda is extremely grateful, smiling easily in a way that always makes Darcy happy to see. When they get back to the tower, Darcy expects them to go their separate ways, kind of assuming Wanda would want to try out her purchases, but Wanda hesitates getting off the elevator.

“Would you want...to show me how?” Wanda asks, bottom lip between her teeth. There’s a flush on her cheeks and it takes Darcy a second to get what she means.

“God, yes,” Darcy says. “Absolutely, yes.”

Wanda grins, grabbing Darcy’s hand and pulling her from the elevator and down the hall to her suite. Wanda’s bedroom is very eclectic, very her, but Darcy’s focus is on Wanda herself. 

“What did you want to try first?” Darcy asks.

Wanda hums, looking through the bag before pulling out the tweezer-style nipple clamps and bullet vibe. “These?” she asks.

Darcy nods very quickly. “Good choice,” she says. 

They take the time to clean the toy first, then Wanda’s kicking off her shoes, fingers hesitating at the hem of her shirt. 

“You too?” she asks, like she doesn’t want to be the only one bare and well, Darcy can get on board with that.

They strip down to their bras and panties, Darcy not bothering to hide her appreciation of Wanda’s body, who blushes, but smiles, looking pleased. She lies back on the bed, looking unsure, and well, this is something Darcy is very good at, and she crawls onto the bed after her. 

She wants Wanda relaxed, wants her comfortable, but she also wants her, so she asks, “Can I kiss you?” Wanda nods, smiling slightly.

Wanda’s lips are soft, her kiss gentle, and Darcy can feel the tension leaving her body as she sighs into the kiss. When Darcy pulls away, Wanda takes off her bra and settles back on the bed, looking excited. Darcy starts with the tweezer-style nipple clamps that have little blue beads attached to the end. 

Wanda’s nipples are a cute shade of pink, already hardening, but Darcy wants to help them along, ducking down to lick over her nipple. Wanda gasps, hand flying up to tangle in Darcy’s hair, but she doesn’t pull her away. Darcy brushes fingers over Wanda’s other nipple, rolling and gently pinching under it’s hard under her fingers. She nips at the hard little bud in her mouth before pulling back, blowing lightly on the wet nipple. 

Wanda’s looking at her with dark eyes, and Darcy feels heat gathering between her thighs. She ignores it, bringing the clamp up to Wanda’s nipple, slowly tightening it until it stays put, but not too tight. Wanda moans, back arching, before Darcy does the same to the other side, brushing her thumbs over the trapped nipples when she’s done, making Wanda’s breath hitch.

“Oh god,” she moans, eyes fluttering shut.

“Too match?” Darcy asks, ready to pull them off.

“No,” Wanda says, shaking her head, eyes opening again. “It’s...it feels good.”

Darcy grins. “Good.”

Darcy moves down the mattress, fingers hooking in the waistband of Wanda’s panties. When she nods her permission, Darcy grins and tugs them down her toned thighs, biting her lip at the sight of her glistening slit. She’s aching to taste her, but that’s not what this is about. Well, not yet. 

Darcy parts Wanda’s thighs, groaning at the sight of her wet cunt, already a bit flushed with desire. Darcy turns the vibe on low, Wanda looking down at her with anticipation.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Darcy says. “Or if you want something different.”

Wanda nods, then her breath hitches when Darcy drags the pointed end of the vibe in a circle around her clit, never making direct contact. She knows she’s a bit of a tease, but she wants Wanda to enjoy this. And maybe wants another invite to her bed.

When Darcy finally presses the vibe to Wanda’s clit, Wanda cries out, legs jerking. Darcy doesn’t give her a chance to get used to it, shifting the vibe around, trying to find the spot that will make her see stars. She knows she’s found it when Wanda gasps her name, grabbing Darcy’s free hand and gripping tightly. 

“There, oh god,” Wanda gasps. Her thighs start shaking, her grip on Darcy’s hard unyielding. Darcy bites her lip, her cunt aching between her thighs. It’s a few seconds later that Wanda’s coming, a cry on her lips, her body trembling. Darcy pulls the toy away before it can become too much, setting it aside. 

When Wanda opens her eyes, she looks a little dazed, a pink tint to her cheeks. She looks up at Darcy with a mischievous look, red energy surrounding her hand on Darcy’s, giving her a curious warm tingle where they’re touching.

“Your turn.”


	11. Darcy/Rumlow - Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter nine! Kind of collaring?

Darcy had been expecting Rumlow to disappear after her heat but he just...didn’t? His STRIKE team was supposed to only be in Norway for a few weeks, but they haven’t left yet. Apparently there was a new threat to Jane and Rumlow had been given permission to stay, as his team is the best option. 

Rumlow also hasn’t left her bed since her heat. She’d expected distance, like other alphas had done, like now that her heat is over the prize has already been won, they’ve got what they wanted. But he hadn’t. He’d knocked on her door the day after her heat had broken and ended up on his knees between her legs, his mouth buried between her thighs. 

More often than not, her nights involve him fucking her until she’s gasping his name, or his fingers tucked inside her, or his mouth at her cunt, or a mix of all three. Most mornings are like today, with her waking up with him next to her, his arm around her waist and nose in her hair. He tugs her closer when he notices she’s awake, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I have something for you,” he says, rolling to reach into the tac bag he dropped next to her bed the night before.

“If it’s your dick, I’m kicking you out,” Darcy says, admiring the view of the muscles playing in his back. 

He turns back to her, smirking when he catches her looking. She just raises her eyebrows, completely unapologetic. He’s hot, all right? 

“It’s not my dick,” he says, shaking his head at her. She gets that reaction a lot. He rolls back to face her, his thick hair adorably ruffled. “It’s...I want to be your alpha,” he says. Her breath catches, eyes widening. He opens his palm to show a delicate-looking [necklace](https://www.etsy.com/listing/595220853/bdsmcollar-necklace-discreet-day-collar?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=discreet+collar&ref=sr_gallery-1-18&frs=1&col=1) with a silver circle next to two small hearts. 

“Brock…” she says, looking up at his open face.

“It’s dangerous for people like me to have traditional bonding wrist cuffs, same for you with your position of importance to Thor,” he explains, looking a bit regretful. Darcy takes his free hand in hers. She doesn’t want him feeling guilty for who he is. “This way isn’t as overt, but it’s something from me you can wear if you want to…”

“I want to,” she says, sitting up on her knees to face him completely, blanket pooling around her legs. “Yes, please be my alpha.”

Rumlow’s face breaks into a grin. He leans forward, placing the necklace on her and clasping it closed around the back of her neck. She reaches up, tracing her fingers over the silver circle, smiling brightly up at him. 

“So...you gonna give me your dick too?” she asks, shrieking with laughter when he lunges, tackling her to the mattress.


	12. Bucky/Clint - Glory Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise of this is frankly ridiculous, I know lol.

There’s a wing of the Avengers' training facility that is secured access only. The only people allowed in are Avengers. In the men’s bathroom, there’s a hole on the wall between two of the stalls, at the perfect height for someone’s mouth if they’re on their knees. 

It’s something they use if they need a release, if the day or mission has been bad, if they want anonymous but want the safety of knowing it’s something they trust. There’s a very discreet light on the access panel to the bathroom that illuminates if someone is in the stall and ready. 

Tonight it’s Clint on his knees. It hasn’t been a particularly bad day, nightmares aren’t waking him up. He just has a craving. He’s only been there a few minutes when he hears the bathroom door open, followed by light steps, steps he recognizes. He holds his breath in anticipation, cock slowly filling between his thighs. 

Clint doesn’t know if he’ll be interested, or if he’s just here for usual bathroom needs. But then the stall door next to him is opening, the stall no one uses except for this. A few moments and an unzip later, and semi-hard, uncircumsized cock appears through the hole in the wall.

Clint’s eager, not bothering to tease, taking the whole cock in his mouth, moaning as he feels it filling. There’s a muffled curse from the next stall that just spurs Clint on, gently sucking and licking until the cock in his mouth is fully hard. 

Clint has a different technique for each team member, wanting them to have a good enough reason to keep this going. His heart is beating a bit quicker, his cock a bit harder because it’s Bucky here with him. Usually he’d tease, draw this out, but Bucky’s been away with Steve for an extended mission for weeks, and Clint has the feeling he might be needing this too.

Clint works him up slowly, though not nearly as slowly as he usually would. He’s craving the weight of a cock on his tongue, enjoys the way it hits the back of his throat. Bucky likes a lot of suction, likes it when Clint rolls his tongue over the head of his cock. Clint uses it, uses all he knows to build up pleasure in Bucky, humming in satisfaction at the burst of precome on his tongue.

There usually isn’t much talking here, no one wanting to break the illusion of a stranger being in the next stall, but then Bucky speaks, says, “Fuck, sweetheart,” startling Clint enough that he pauses for a long moment, before taking him into his throat, as deeply as possible. Bucky groans, cock moving just enough that Clint knows he’s resisting thrusting into his mouth. He wishes he would, wishes Bucky could wrap a hand in his hair and fuck into his mouth.

It’s when Bucky groans, hissing Clint’s name that Clint’s self control fails. He rips himself away from Bucky’s cock, standing quickly, ignoring the erection that’s straining the front of his jeans. He yanks the door to his stall open and pushes Bucky’s open, only partially surprised that he hadn’t locked it.

Bucky’s standing there, stroking his hard cock, eyes dark. It should look ridiculous, but Clint wants him enough, is hard enough for him, that it doesn’t. They stare at each other for a moment before Clint is falling to his knees in front of Bucky, sucking down his cock. Bucky curses, threading his fingers through Clint’s hair and tugging. Clint moans around him, can’t help it, and Bucky does it again, whispering, “Fuck,” under his breath.

Bucky starts up a litany of filth under his breath as Clint sucks him down. He tells him how good he feels, how long Bucky’s been waiting for this, how perfect he looks with his mouth around his cock. Clint moans around him when Bucky’s hips jerk forward, and Bucky gets it, carefully starting to fuck into his mouth, then harder when he realizes Clint can take it. Clint _wants_ to take it.

When Bucky comes it’s with Clint’s name on his lips, cock jerking in his mouth as he empties himself down his throat. Clint swallows it all, only slowly pulling off of his softening cock when Bucky tilts his face up to him. He doesn’t know if he looks as vulnerable and raw as he feels, but the way Bucky’s looking at him softly makes it easy to relax, to nuzzle into the hand on his cheek.

“Come on," Bucky says, tugging him to his feet. "I have plans for you that involve a bed, not the floor."


	13. Darcy/Natasha - Bondage

Darcy’s standing with her hands cuffed above her head, tied to a hook on the ceiling. Her legs are held apart by a spreader bar at her ankles. She’s grateful for the wall behind her because if she didn’t have something to lean against, she knows her balance wouldn’t be doing her any favors. 

Natasha is standing in front of her, dressed in just a lacy black bra and matching panties. She has a vibrating wand in her hand and Darcy fights not to squirm. She’s completely nude, her cunt wet and swollen from Natasha fucking her with a thick silicone dildo for what felt like an hour. She’s trembling and needy, desperate to come, and Natasha knows that.

"You've done so well, kotyonok," Natasha says, stepping closer. She runs her fingers down Darcy's torso, stopping right above where she wants to be touched most. She can't keep in the whine, but it just makes Natasha smile. "Would you like to come?"

"Please, god, please, Natasha," Darcy says, voice trailing off to a mewl when Natasha's fingers slide through her soaked folds, two slipping into her easily, she's so wet and open. Her thumb briefly brushes over her hard little clit, quick then it’s gone, making Darcy whine.

“Breathe for me,” Natasha says, turning on the wand. Darcy takes a deep breath, then lets it out with a cry when Natasha presses the head of the wand between her legs. 

Darcy is so sensitive after being teased for so long that she knows it won’t be long until she’s coming, and Natasha knows it, too. Her small, muscled body is pressed against her, one hand holding the wand between Darcy’s legs, the other pinching at her hard nipple, making her cunt pulse. 

Darcy cries out Natasha’s name as her orgasm shakes through her, her cuffed hands grasping at the rope above her head. Natasha keeps the wand pressed between her legs, and it’s too much sensation, so much that it’s nearly painful, but she _likes_ it.

Natasha doesn’t stop, despite how hard it usually is to make her come again. She fucks three fingers up into her, pressing hard against her g-spot, then Darcy is coming again, her pleasure ripped out of her. Natasha pulls the wand away, giving Darcy the blessed relief she needs. She’s sagging against the wall, spread legs shaking, her cunt clenching around Natasha’s fingers.

It takes her a moment to notice that Natasha’s speaking to her in a low voice, soft words of praise, and Darcy sighs in contentment, tilting her head to rest her forehead on Natasha’s chest. Natasha kisses the top of her head and gently withdraws her fingers, leaving Darcy achingly empty.

“Okay, kotyonok, let’s get you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google says "kotyonok" means kitten.


	14. Darcy/Rumlow - Praise Kink

“That’s it, good girl,” Rumlow says, his voice a rumble. 

Darcy grits her teeth, fights not to react. He knows what it does to her when he says that, the asshole. They’re in the gym, Rumlow coaching her through a few basic weights exercises, which excuse you, she took weight training in high school. She remembers...some of it. 

The problem is he brings out his bedroom voice. The gym is loud and no one is near them, so no one can hear but her, but when he says, “Perfect, princess,” the same way he does when she sucks his cock, it’s hard to focus purely on working out.

She’s on her back on the bench, Rumlow spotting her when she bench presses. She glares up at him, but he just gives her a shit-eating grin. Like she said, asshole. 

“Just one more set then we’re done,” Rumlow says.

“You said that last time,” she says.

“Yeah, but I was lying.”

“Yeah, I know!”

Rumlow leans over, his lips near her ear, and it’s odd to see his face upside down over hers. “One more set and I’ll eat that pretty little cunt of yours until you’re crying,” he murmurs.

Darcy glares, thinks about pointing out that he’d do that anyway, but doesn’t want him to not to just to prove her wrong. So she does the last damn set, arms shaking by the end, but she does it. 

Ten minutes later they’re in the shower in his room, wet bodies pressed together, his hand between her thighs. 

“Did so well, princess,” he says, voice a rasp. Two thick fingers are fucking into her, his thumb pressing against her clit, his other arm holding around her waist so she doesn’t slip and fall. When she comes it’s with a gasp, shaking in his arms. “Good girl.”


	15. Darcy/Clint - Knotting

Darcy’s impatient in general, but especially so during her heat, and her heat partner isn’t here yet. She’s not at the desperate, wordless point yet, but she’s still feeling that familiar ache and tug low in her belly. She’s in her bed on her back, a thick knotted toy between her legs. It’s good, it’s keeping her from being a lot grumpier, but it’s not really what she needs.

She hears her front door open and sighs in relief, clenching down around the thick toy buried inside her. There’s the sound of a crash as he trips over the table in her hallway, making her laugh, and a second later Clint’s walking into her bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he goes.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, we just got back,” Clint says, tripping over his pants when he kicks them off. 

Darcy laughs again, then moans as it makes the toy move inside her. Clint’s gaze turns darker, his eyes on where she’s stretched wide, his nostrils flaring as he smells the pheromones she’s giving off. Clint crawls onto the bed, settling between her spread thighs. He wraps his hand around the base of the toy, his fingers against hers.

“Can I?” he asks. Darcy nods quickly, biting her lip. Clint twists the toy in her, the rounded knot bumping against her g-spot, making her whine and arch her back, pressing down against the toy.

“Clint…”

“Okay, honey,” he says, slowly working the toy out of her. She whines at the loss, but then Clint’s over her, his cock nudging her soaked entrance. 

Darcy sighs in relief when he slides into her. She’s really lucky to have an alpha as one of her close friends, one that’s willing and happy to help her with her heats when she needs him to. The ache inside her fades to the background, her body happy to finally be filled by an alpha.

Clint moves in her slowly, grinding against her hard little clit on every thrust. He likes to do this before her heat consumes them, likes to work her slowly, build up the pleasure instead of just rushing to the finish line. She loves it, loves the slow and easy build of her orgasm. 

Clint’s hand runs up her side, palming at her breast, thumb rolling her sensitive nipple. Darcy whines, arching into the touch. It’s like a direct line to her clit, especially when she’s in heat and Clint knows that. He dips his head to suck her other nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth against her, making her cry out. Her arms are wrapped around him, holding him as close as she can.

Despite their slow, luxurious pace, Clint’s knot starts to swell in her quickly, stretching her even more. She whines, nudging Clint until he’s rolling over onto his back, his cock still inside her. She grins down at him, rocking against him as his knot locks inside her, his hands tight on her hips.

“Fuck, Darce.” Clint groans, fucking up into her as best he can. 

He can’t pull back without hurting her, so he just grinds into her as best he can, her hard clit rubbing against his pelvis. Darcy braces against his chest, rocking in his lap, her orgasm so close she can feel it...Then Clint slaps her ass. She clenches around him, gasping. It’s all she needs, her orgasm crashing through her. 

She’s trembling above him, little zings of pleasure shooting through her, when she feels him come inside her, his cock jerking as he empties himself. She moans, collapsing forward onto his chest, her heat temporarily sated now that he’s knotted up tightly inside her, now that they’ve both come.

“I’ll ask for a high five in like...five minutes, when I can feel my legs again,” Darcy says.

Clint snorts, running hands up and down her back. “Right there with you.”


	16. Darcy/Bucky/Steve - Threesome, Creampie

Darcy could have guessed that Bucky is a kinky little shit. Exciting, for sure, but not really surprising. Steve, though? Well, knock her over with a damn feather, because Steve has a filthy mouth. She’s on her knees between them, Bucky’s cock buried deep in her ass, Steve in her cunt.

“Look at you,” Steve murmurs, hands tight on her waist. “Taking us so well. You need this, don’t you? Little holes desperate to be filled.”

Darcy whines, resting her head back against Bucky’s chest, shuddering when his laugh rumbles through her. She doesn’t even know how long they’ve been teasing her, how long she’s been teetering on the edge, desperate for more. They’re having fun, groaning at how they can feel each other’s cock inside her, switching off who gets to play with her hard little clit, who gets to pinch or roll or suck her nipples.

“Steve…” Darcy groans, trying to roll her hips, desperate for more, but she’s caught between them, has no leverage unless they move her. Bucky’s hand slips down from her hip, fingers brushing over her hard little clit, and she almost sobs with how much she wants it. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “We’ll give you what you need.”

Her knees barely touch the bed when they start fucking her in earnest, held up by their hands and their cocks inside her. Her pleasure is rising, built up by their cocks fucking into her and Bucky’s clever fingers between her thighs. 

Her orgasm shocks her, rolls through her when she’s not expecting it, sending waves of pleasure through her. She shakes between them, clenching around their cocks, but they don’t stop, fucking her through it, her body so close to overstimulation, but she loves it like this. 

Bucky comes first, biting into her shoulder as he empties himself inside her. He pulls back, a trail of his come trickling out. He tsks, catching it with his fingers and pushing it back inside her, keeping his fingers in her ass. She whines, but it’s not a complaint at all.

Steve takes a bit longer, his stamina is ridiculous, but then his cock is jerking inside her as he comes, filling her. He and Bucky lower her to the bed, both of their hands moving between her thighs, feeling how messy and used she is.

“Kinky little fuckers,” she says, breathless. They just laugh.


	17. Bucky/Darcy - Sensory Deprivation

Darcy’s never done this before, hadn’t been sure if she’d like it, but she feels amazing, like she’s floating. Her eyes are covered with a soft blindfold, her wrists and ankles tied to the bed with silk scarves. She’d been iffy on earplugs so instead she has noise-canceling headphones over her ears. She thought she’d feel confined, but she feels...safe.

Bucky’s here, Bucky will take care of her, and it’s easy to let him. She wouldn’t be able to hear his footsteps even without the headphones, but she still startles at his touch. It takes her a second to realize what it is; a soft feather trailing up her arm. It’s a gentle touch, but it leaves a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

The feather disappears, replaced a few seconds later with another silk scarf. He trails it down her chest, cool fabric slithering over her hard, pebbled nipples. She inhales sharply, pressing up into the sensation. She’s sure if she could hear him, Bucky would be doing that low rumble laugh of his. It makes warmth gather between her thighs, the low level of arousal that’s been in the background suddenly growing.

He trails the scarf lower, down her torso, making her gasp when he drags it over her labia, already glistening. As soon as it’s there, it’s gone again, just a flash of sensation. She knows he’s starting her out slowly, nothing harsh for her first time with this. She appreciates it, but she just needs...more.

Then his hands, both warm, one metal and one flesh, are on her ankles, slowly dragging up her legs. She bites her lip, unable to hold in the whimper when he gets to her inner thighs. She expects him to bypass her cunt entirely, the tease that he is, so she’s shocked when his thumbs spread her folds, exposing her wet cunt to him. She blushes and squirms a bit, but doesn’t try to get away.

She whines when his hands leave her, but then the bed’s dipping and his mouth is between her thighs. He’s always fantastic at this, but everything feels...more. His fingers slide into her easily, his tongue pressing quickly against the side of her clit. It feels like it’s no time at all before she’s coming, her orgasm ripped from her by his talented mouth and fingers. 

He unties her slowly, pressing soft kisses to her wrists and ankles when they’re freed. He takes her headphones first, pressing a kiss to her temple and telling her, “Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart.” She does as he says, then the blindfold is removed. 

When he tells her she can open her eyes, it’s slow, like she’s taking a minute to come back. Their bedroom is dark, Bucky lying on the bed beside her. She smiles, rolling into his side. He takes her into his arms easily, running his hand up and down her back.

“Good?” he asks.

“So good,” she says. “We are so doing that again.”


	18. Bucky/Darcy - Body Modification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say yesterday that I'm out of town until Wednesday. I'm gonna try to avoid missing a day, but no promises.

Darcy and Bucky have tried to hook up a few times, but they’ve always been interrupted. They’ve kissed, very roughly, but that’s it. They’re full of sexual tension whenever they’re near each other, so when Bucky comes over Friday night, she’s more than ready.

She’s on him nearly the second he comes in the door. He kisses her hungrily, hands roaming over her body. They know they have time, but they’re both eager for each other, as if they’re afraid they’ll get interrupted again. 

Bucky lifts her off her feet, her legs going around his waist as he takes them back to her room. Her mouth is on his neck the whole time, licking and nipping at his skin in a way that makes him groan, his hard cock pressing against her through their pants. 

As soon as he sets her down on the bed, she’s up on her knees on the mattress, tugging at his shirt. He’s hesitant at first, and she knows it’s because of his arm, but she doesn’t remotely care about that. She’s patient, and when he nods, she pulls it off over his head. She doesn’t give him the chance to be embarrassed, immediately pressing her lips to his skin, kissing over his stomach, his chest, grinning when her touching his nipple makes him gasp.

His eyes are dark when he looks down at her and something low in her belly clenches in want. He tugs her shirt over her head, groaning at her black lacy bra. Not practical for everyday life, but that look on his face? Worth it. 

Darcy scoots back on the bed, shimmying out of her leggings because she needs him against her like yesterday. He crawls up after her, leaving his jeans on the floor and god it feels good to have him on top of her. She’s been looking forward to this, his hands on her, his hard cock pressed against where she’s warm and wet. 

Bucky’s hands are running up her sides, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat. She arches her back when his hands go around her, making it easier for him to unclasp her bra and tug it down. When he pulls back from her throat and looks down, he freezes, eyes on her pierced nipples.

“...You okay?” she asks, feeling a little vulnerable. Is he one of those that thinks piercings are gross? She shifts a bit uncomfortably, like she’s going to cover herself, and that seems to snap him back to alertness. 

“Do they hurt?” he asks, brushing his thumb over her hard nipple. Her breath hitches and he looks up at her, concerned.

“It feels good,” she says, swallowing hard. “I...please, Bucky…”

He doesn’t need more encouragement than that. He dips his head, laving his tongue over her nipple. She gasps, arching into the touch. He doesn’t hold back, his mouth hungry on her breast, his hand coming up to roll his thumb over her other nipple, like he can’t hold himself back from touching her.

Darcy...she isn’t complaining. Her nipples have always been sensitive, like there’s a direct line of pleasure between them and her clit, and Bucky has tapped right into that. She moans, warmth building between her legs. Bucky hums against her, wow that feels good, and shifts, pressing a thigh between hers. Darcy gasps, shamelessly grinding down against him. 

Bucky groans at how wet her cunt is against his thigh, his hard cock brushing against her leg as she rubs against him. It should be ridiculous, should feel like they’re in high school, humping in the backseat of her mom’s minivan. Yet here she is, desperately close to coming, both of them just in their underwear, and it doesn’t feel ridiculous at all.

Bucky switches sides, her wet nipple pebbling in the sudden cold, his lips closing around her other nipple and sucking. Darcy cries out, hands tangled in his hair, pressing against his thigh desperately. He hums again, sucking and thumbing over her nipples and that’s all she can take. Darcy comes with a strangled cry, her legs squeezing around Bucky’s thigh. It’s only then that Bucky takes his mouth from her skin, so he can watch her face as she comes.

She looks down at him when her eyes flutter open again. He looks awed and hungry, and that’s when he rocks his hard cock against her.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to fuck me right now,” Darcy says, voice breathy.

Bucky grins.


	19. Bucky/Clint/Natasha - Double Penetration

Clint stares down at Natasha and Bucky in their bed, still blown away that he's lucky enough to get to enjoy this. Bucky's leaning against the headboard, Natasha straddling him reverse cowgirl, his thick cock stretching her ass wide. Her cunt is swollen and wet, her inner thighs red from Clint's stubble.

"You sure?" Clint asks. He's achingly hard; watching Bucky slide into her ass is an incredible thing to see. 

It's not often they do this, rarely having enough time, but Bucky had been playing with Natasha's ass while Clint had his mouth between her thighs. She'd asked for this, to have both of them in her at once. 

"Very," Natasha says, leaning back. Bucky takes her weight easily, letting her adjust her legs. She drops a hand between her thighs, running slim fingers over her hard clit. "Don't make me start without you."

Clint doesn't have to be told twice, crawling up the bed, positioning himself between her and Bucky's legs. Natasha reclines against Bucky's chest, thighs splayed wide. Clint takes his hard cock in hand, brushing the tip through her dripping folds, making her hum with pleasure. 

Clint bites his lip and positions himself at her entrance. He hisses as he pushes in, hand on her hip tightening. He can feel Bucky inside her, through that thin wall separating them, and it's almost overwhelmingly good. He has to take a moment when he bottoms out, buried in her as deep as he can, because the last thing he needs is to come in just five seconds.

Natasha is stretched wide between them, looking so small against their bigger bodies, but they know she can take it. She _wants_ to take it, loves having both of them buried in her at once, loves feeling surrounded and taken apart.

Clint rocks into her slowly, cock dragging against Bucky's, her cunt hot and tight around him. Her small body makes room for them, clutching around Clint as he fucks into her.

Bucky finds his rhythm, making sure there's always a cock buried inside Natasha's welcoming body. Clint grits his teeth, one hand on Natasha's hip, the other hand clutching Bucky's, focusing on grinding against her clit, on bringing her the pleasure she deserves. 

It's rare that they're all able to be together like this, to be able to enjoy each other's bodies, and Clint revels in it. Natasha's sweet moans mix with Bucky's pleasured grunts and Clint's own groans. They fit and move together perfectly, knowing each other well enough to be able to read each other's movements, knowing when they're close and desperate. 

Clint drops his fingers to Natasha's clit, pressing against it rhythmically while he fucks her harder, the slick slide of his cock against Bucky's through that wall within her nearly too much. Natasha comes with a gasp, clenching down around them as her orgasm ripples through her. 

It's only a few more thrusts before Clint follows her over the edge, pleasure rushing through his body, Bucky right on his heels. They take a second to get their breath before slowly separating, settling Natasha between them and holding each other close.


	20. Darcy/Rumlow - Impact Play, Punishment

Darcy curses under her breath, face pressed against the sheets. She's completely naked, lying across Rumlow's lap where he's sitting on the end of his bed. He's running his warm palm over her ass, still stinging from his hand.

"Eight more to go," Rumlow says. 

Darcy nods, not trusting herself to speak. Rumlow spanks her again, large hand smacking against her skin, warming the other side of her ass. Darcy cries out, jerking at the hit, but he's holding her tightly, not letting her fall. 

Darcy swallows hard, trying not to tense as his callused fingers disappear from her skin, another spanking landing a second later. She lets out a strangled whine, a different kind of heat growing between her legs. He's only in his boxers so she's sure he can feel the warmth from her cunt against him, and if he can't he will soon.

"How many more?" Rumlow asks, light fingers tracing swirling patterns over her stinging skin.

"Six..." she says, gasping when his fingers dip lower, shoving them between her thighs to feel the wetness smeared there. He hums but doesn't say anything else before spanking her again. Darcy whimpers, a fine tremble running through her.

"Do you know why you're being punished, princess?" Rumlow asks, short nails digging into her ass.

"I - ah! - didn't listen," Darcy says.

Rumlow spanks her again, twice in quick succession, waiting until her moan fades to say, "Yes, and no." He runs his big palm in circles over her aching ass as he speaks. "I'm not doing this to be mean. We agreed on this, you promised you'd get more than six hours of sleep after you nearly broke your jaw."

Not her finest moment, falling down the stairs in her sleep-deprived state. Still though, when work calls...

"But Jane - " Darcy starts, words cut off with a cry when spanks her again, the hardest yet. His hand is immediately there after, rubbing a gentle circle over her skin. 

"You spend all your time taking care of Jane, and now Bruce too, and leave no time to take care of yourself," Rumlow says, and well, she doesn't really have an answer for that. He spanks her again, more gently this time, and says, "I would spend all my time taking care of you like you deserve, princess, but with our lives I can't be here whenever I want to. I need to know you're taking care of yourself too."

Darcy whimpers, trying not to squirm in his lap, so turned on she's achy and pulsing between her thighs. She squeezes them together, desperate for any pressure, but Rumlow tsks, shifting her in his lap. She gasps, the movement pressing his hard cock against her hip. 

"I'm sorry," she says, proud she hasn't stumbled over any of the words. "I know I need to take care of myself better. I will, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Rumlow hums softly, then slaps her ass one last time, her ragged cry echoing in the room. He shoves her thighs open, two fingers sliding into her soaked cunt, thumb pressing against her clit. Darcy nearly shrieks, so sensitive and needy that it takes nearly no time at all before she coming on his hand, a confusing mix of pleasure and pain rushing through her. 

Rumlow gently moves her trembling body, gathering her to his chest. She lets out a little hiss at the raw skin of her ass pressing against his thighs. She's sure she looks like a mess, face red with tear tracks on her cheeks, but he just kisses her forehead.

"It's not really an effective punishment if I let you come every time," Rumlow says wryly, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm just not good at resisting when you look this delicious."

"Lucky me," Darcy says, nuzzling against his chest. They're quiet for a few minutes, Rumlow holding her, running soothing hands up and down her back. 

"Love you, princess."

"Love you, too."


	21. Bucky/Darcy - Knifeplay

Darcy holds absolutely still, watching as Bucky drags the flat side of the blade in his hand harmlessly between her breasts. She has a thing, okay? She's seen him doing the knife flips and it does things to her. She'd been afraid to ask, afraid it would finally be the thing that makes him think she's just too weird, but he'd accepted eagerly. 

She's wet and achy between the thighs, has been since he'd pulled out the knife. She knows he's being extremely careful, that she's not in any real danger, but it's the possibility that gets her going. 

Bucky drags the blade, warm from her skin, down her belly, pressing it lightly under her navel. Bucky hums, dragging the fingers of his free hand through the smeared wetness between her thighs. She groans, fighting not to roll her hips into the touch. 

"Bucky…" she whimpers. "I need you to fuck me like now, please…"

Bucky contemplates it for a few seconds, heated eyes on her, then the knife is pulled away from her, flipped around his fingers and thrown to the floor, the blade embedding in the wood. 

"Tony is gonna bitch about the floor - ah!" Darcy cries out, words lost when he thrusts into her. 

"I know," Bucky says, voice ragged. "That's why I do it."

Darcy laughs, the sound turning into a moan because god, he really is good with his hands.


	22. Natasha/Wanda - Female Dom

Wanda looks beautiful like this, spread out on Natasha's bed, her hands tied to the headboard with soft silk rope. Her breasts sway with every deep breath she takes, her pink nipples hard and aching, trapped in the clamps Natasha put on them. She tugs the delicate gold chain attached to the clamps, making Wanda cry out, back arching into the movement. 

"You're lovely, _kotyonok_," Natasha purrs, letting the chain fall. "And you've been so good for me."

Natasha's hand drifts lower, down to where Wanda is spread wide around a red silicone vibrator. Natasha had slid it into her, set it to random vibrations, and left it there. She knows it's not enough to get Wanda off, but it's enough to make her squirmy and desperate, and that's how she wants her. 

Natasha twists the ridged toy, making Wanda gasp, legs tensing. Natasha grins, slowly fucking her with the soft vibrator, her own cunt warm and wet between her thighs. The obscene squelching noises from the toy moving in Wanda's soaked cunt are making Natasha desperately want to tuck two fingers inside herself and ride them until she's coming, but she holds back. 

Natasha lets go of the vibrator, settling it deep inside Wanda, her hand drifting lower, tapping the red gem on the base of the heavy metal plug in Wanda's ass. Natasha had put it in her an hour and a half ago, right before a meeting with Steve and Sam. She'd told her if she made it, she'd be rewarded. 

It had been hard, Wanda always gets so wet when Natasha plays with her ass, but she'd made it through the meeting and chit chat after. Natasha could tell it was killing her from the way she sat, like she was moments away from rocking against the bottom of her chair. 

She'd finally rescued Wanda after the second time Steve had asked her if she was feeling okay, telling Steve they had somewhere to be and bringing Wanda back to her room. 

"You really are perfect, _kotyonok,_" Natasha says, rotating the plug. Wanda whimpers, tugging at the bonds around her wrists. "I know, you've been very patient. I'll give you what you need, kitten."

Natasha gives the plug one last jostle, then ducks down, licking over Wanda's hard, swollen clit. Wanda nearly shrieks in surprise and pleasure, but Natasha doesn't stop, rolling her tongue against her, the taste of her always so sweet. She starts fucking her with the vibrator again, in time with when she presses her tongue against her hard little clit. 

It's only a few minutes before Wanda's whimpers and moans get louder, her body tensing a second before she's coming on Natasha's tongue, thighs shaking on either side of her head. Natasha grins, only pulling back when she's wrung every bit of pleasure from her that she could. 

She gently removes the plug and vibrator, setting them aside to clean later, before removing the clamps, kissing over Wanda's nipples. Wanda whimpers but doesn't pull away. When Natasha unties her hands, Wanda rolls into her side immediately, sighing when Natasha holds her tightly. 

"Good girl."


	23. Darcy/Clint - Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home from Cali AND I didn't miss any chapters! Bam.

Darcy doesn’t always like the club scene. Most of the time she likes cozy nights in or quality time with her friends. Sometimes though, it’s been a hell of a week and she needs an outlet. The problem is safety, thanks to her being Avengers-adjacent. The solution is Clint, always happy to go with her when she needs it. Sometimes she wants the illusion of being alone and Clint sticks to the shadows, only letting her catch a glimpse of him once in a while so she knows he’s there. Sometimes, like tonight, she wants him with her.

Darcy has been dancing for ten minutes, occasionally with others, but her focus always drifts back to where he’s been sitting at the bar, watching her with sharp eyes. When she glances back and he’s not there, her heartbeat races. A second later a pair of warm hands grips her hips through the slinky material of her dress, hands she knows very well.

Darcy grins, leaning back against him. For someone who she’s seen trip on a grasshopper, he’s a surprisingly good dancer, grinding her against her just right, moving with the rhythm in a way that would probably shock anyone except for Natasha. His nose runs up the side of her throat, his breath ghosting over her ear. His hands are drifting lower on her hips, almost indecently so, and the need in her is growing, heat gathering between her thighs.

Darcy grabs his hand, abruptly turning on her heel and pulling him with her. He follows her off the dance floor, through the dark club, thrumming with bodies and deep bass, down the hall to the bathrooms. There are four doors in the hall, each leading to a single stall bathroom, so Darcy doesn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them when she tugs him in after her, locking the door behind them.

Clint’s immediately kissing her, hands rucking up her short dress. She gasps as he squeezes her ass and thighs, fingers brushing against her panties. She grinds against him, his hard cock pressing against her belly before she whirls around, bending over against the counter. Clint’s eyes are dark as he steps up behind her, flipping her short dress up, biting his lip at her panties; purple with a target on the back. He looks up, making eye contact with her in the mirror. She grins.

Clint presses his hard cock against her ass, his hand pulling her back to him by her belly, dipping down the front of her panties. She moans as his fingers slide over her hard clit, finding her wet and ready. She presses her ass back against him, making him hiss. As much as she loves all his dexterous fingers can do, what she’s desperate for is to be filled.

Clint knows her, probably best out of all her friends, and knows what she’s aching for. He pulls her panties down to her knees before unzipping his jeans, taking out his hard cock. He takes himself in hand, brushing the tip over her soaked folds, making her moan and arch her back, all but presenting her dripping cunt to him.

Clint gives her what she needs, pressing forward, tip parting her wet folds before he sinks into her. Darcy hisses, rocking back into the thrust. His hands are tight on her hips, the rough denim and the bite of the zipper rubbing against her bare ass on every thrust. 

She loves it, loves that they’re half-dressed, that they’re in a public place just a door away from over a hundred people. She loves watching him in the mirror, the way his eyes travel from where he’s fucking into her, to her breasts boucning with his thrusts, to her face, her mouth open as she whimpers. He locks eyes with her as he reaches between her thighs, callused fingers pressing against the side of her sensitive clit.

Darcy mewls, cunt tightening around him, that need and heat building higher within her. She can’t tear her eyes away from his, from watching him over her shoulder, all that sniper concentration on her, on taking her apart. It’s better than a random fuck she could get at a club because he knows her, knows exactly what makes her weak in the knees, and he’ll fuck her in public and love it.

Clint fucks into her harder, grinning when it makes her shake, his finger moving steadily against her until she’s coming with a shout, the sound nearly lost over the loud music and bass thrumming through the bathroom. She struggles to keep her eyes open to watch Clint because he always comes quickly after she does, the spasming of her cunt tugging him over the edge.

Clint groans her name, thrusting into her one last time before stilling. His cock jerks inside her as he comes, his face slack with pleasure and damn, she loves that look on him. He opens his eyes slowly, looking lazy and content, before slowly pulling out of her, kissing the side of her throat before tucking his cock away and zipping his pants back up.

Darcy tugs up her panties, enjoying the very messy feeling between her legs, and lets her dress fall around her upper thighs. She grabs him by the hand and tugs him out of the bathroom, winking at the woman waiting to use it. She’s done with the club tonight. She has other plans for him now.


	24. Bucky/Darcy - Sex Tape

The sex tape had been an accident. Truly. How was she supposed to know there were security cameras in the supply closet? Who puts cameras on the copy paper?! Oh, that’s right. Tony does because he wants to know who’s fucking in the supply closet.

He’d emailed her and Bucky the file, saying, _I only watched enough to see who it was. Nice job, don’t do it again_. Darcy bites her lip, weighing the pros and cons of watching it. Oh who the hell is she kidding, she knows she’s going to watch it. 

She hits play, settling back against her headboard with her laptop on her lap. It starts with a black screen, but then the supply closet light turns on, Bucky appearing with Darcy pressed against his chest. They’re kissing roughly, little needy gasps escaping from her, a low growl rumbling through him. Darcy has seen a video of herself having sex before and it...wasn’t great. But this is so different. 

On the screen, Bucky has dropped to his knees, his face between Darcy’s thighs, her leg thrown over his shoulder. It makes heat gather between her legs and she squeezes them together, biting her lip as she watches Bucky eat her out. She still has the beard burn between her thighs. 

Darcy slips a hand down her leggings, careful not to bump the laptop, and pressing her fingers against her hard little clit. She bites her lip, breath getting short. They look _good_, Bucky looks good tugging his pants down, they look good with him burying himself inside her, they look and sound so good fucking roughly against the wall.

Darcy moves her fingers quicker between her thighs, eyes on where Bucky’s thrusting into her. She comes with a moan when on-screen Bucky bites her throat, unloading deep inside her, and god, this is getting saved. She hears the front door open when the video finishes. Darcy grins and calls out, “Check your email yet?”


	25. Bucky/Darcy/Clint - Spit Roasting

“You can still change your mind,” Clint says. Darcy rolls her eyes.

“He’s right, doll. Don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Bucky says.

Darcy sighs. She’s on her hands and knees, naked, with an equally naked Clint behind her, and Bucky in just boxers leaning against the headboard. She wouldn’t have asked for this if she weren’t comfortable. 

“Look,” she says, looking up at Bucky. “I want to suck your cock while he fucks me. Is that happening or not?”

Bucky’s eyes darken, Clint’s hands on her waist tightening as his hard cock bumps against her wet labia. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Clint says, reaching between her legs. She’s more than ready, Clint had been eating her out for a half-hour before Bucky got home, but he still dips two fingers into her to be sure. She whines, rocking against them before they’re gone again. The softy, honestly. 

Clint presses forward, his hard cock parting her folds and sinking into her. She groans, biting her lip. Clint’s an average width, but he’s long, sliding deep into her until he’s sheathed completely. She exhales harshly, patting his hand on her hip to let him know she’s okay.

Darcy opens her eyes, looking up from where she’s on all fours. Bucky’d lost his boxers when Clint had slid into her, and now his uncut cock is hard between his thick thighs. He0r mouth waters. He’s close, close enough that she can take what she wants, and she does. 

Darcy licks up his cock before swallowing him down. Bucky hisses, hand coming up to wrap in her hair.

“Fuck, Darce,” Clint groans, hands twitching on her hips. She’s rocking back against him while she sucks at Bucky, encouraging him to move. He does, thankfully, fucking into her in long, hard thrusts, pushing her deeper onto Bucky’s cock.

“Jesus,” Bucky hisses, his hand tight in her hair. “God, you’re good at that.”

Darcy swirls her tongue around the tip as she pulls off him to say, “I’m not glass, boys, come on,” before swallowing him down as deep as she can go.

Clint listens, his thrusts getting harder, his hands on her tighter. Bucky tugs at her hair just how she loves, hips rocking like he’s trying not to fuck her mouth. She just moans around him, cunt squeezing around Clint when he fucks her harder, uses her like she wants. 

Clint curses, thrusts starting to falter, like seeing her like this between them is too much. He reaches under her, clever fingers pressing against her hard little clit. She mewls around Bucky’s cock, cunt tightening around Clint. Bucky hisses and starts talking, that dirty mouth of his always coming out in bed.

“Fuck, doll, look at you, taking him so well,” Bucky says, tugging at her hair just to feel her moan around him. Her orgasm is building in her, tension growing in her belly as Clint’s fingers play her sensitive body. “That’s it, perfect for us. He’s gonna come inside you, fill you up ‘til you’re dripping with it.”

Darcy pulls off his cock to gasp as she comes, orgasm rushing through her. Her head is pillowed on Bucky’s thigh, body trembling as her pleasure rolls over her, cunt clenching down around the cock filling her. Bucky runs his fingers through her hair, cooing encouraging, dirty words to her until Clint groans, cock jerking as he comes inside her. 

Bucky hauls her up as soon as Clint’s slipped out of her, pulling her into his lap until she’s straddling him, his hard cock pressed against her entrance. He raises an eyebrow in question, and Darcy sinks down onto him, making him moan, eyes fluttering shut.

“Shit,” Clint groans. “God, you look good together.”

Bucky’s patience is gone as he grips her hips, fucking up into her as she rides him, her cunt still fluttering from her orgasm. Darcy grips his shoulders, a wordless whine escaping her. It’s rough and dirty, exactly what she loves. She can’t always come twice in a row, but her sensitive clit is grinding against him on each thrust and she can feel it building in her again.

“Gonna come on my cock, doll?” Bucky asks, rough voice in her ear.

She’s about to answer but then Clint’s pressed against her back, hands on her tits, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. She mewls, unable to do anything else as she bounces on Bucky’s cock between them, helpless as her second orgasm is wrenched from her body, making her a shaking mess. Bucky hisses her name, stilling just a few moments later, cock twitching as he comes deep inside her. 

They hold her close between them until she stops trembling, then she ends up between them on the bed, surrounded by their warmth. 

“Ten outta ten, would go again,” she slurs, patting where their hands are linked on her hip.


	26. Darcy/Natasha - Coming Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was supposed to be Darcy solo coming untouched...but it took on a life of its own. Oops?

Darcy has a thing. Well, Darcy has a lot of things, let’s be real. One of her things is walking around with something inside her. She’d ordered the [We Vibe](https://we-vibe.com/sync) to use with Ian but since that had gone tits up, she’s using it solo. It’s shaped almost like the letter c, part of it curving inside her to rest against her g-spot, then the other end pressed against her clit. She sets it on low, enjoying the pleasant vibrations running through her.

She doesn’t have much planned, running down the block to Starbucks and maybe into the small independent bookstore next door, but it’s enough to make her cunt pulse in excitement. The toy shifts in her as she walks out of her apartment and she bites her lip, getting used to the feeling of it as she moves. She bounces a little in the elevator, probably looking like she’s just energetic, but it makes the toy move against her clit in a way that makes her knees weak.

She puts a bit of an extra sway in her step as she walks down the street, enjoying the friction and vibrations. A tap to her phone raises the speed of the vibration, making her breath hitch a bit. She’s aching in the line at Starbucks, panties soaked while she waits for her drink, and it’s not even on the highest setting.

She takes her drink into the bookstore, absently browsing the titles as she sips. There’s something building low in her belly, tension as little zings of pleasure shoot through her. She’s surprisingly close and pulls out her phone, trying to turn the vibrations down a bit, when someone bumps into her. Her thumb brushes the phone, sending the vibrations to high, before she drops the phone completely. 

Darcy inhales sharply at the sudden intense vibrations against her sensitive g-spot and clit, actually gasping when she sees it’s Natasha who’d “accidentally” bumped into her, a smirk on her lips. Natasha crouches down, picking up Darcy’s phone but not handing it back to her.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Natasha says.

“Yeah, I, uh, try to come when I can. Come _here_ when I can,” Darcy says, her voice much too breathy. She clears her throat, trying not to show her need on her face, how her cunt is tightening around the toy, a fine tremble running through her as she’s on the edge of her orgasm.

“I remember you mentioning that. I thought I’d stop by on my day off,” Natasha says, casting a casual eye around the bookstore. “It’s cute. Very your style.”

“Th-thanks,” Darcy says. “I, uh, I have to get back - “

“Are you okay?” Natasha asks, frowning slightly. She steps forward until their bodies are only centimeters apart, pressing the back of her hand to Darcy’s forward. “You feel warm.”

Darcy swallows hard. Natasha has to know, she _has_ to. Natasha doesn’t bump into people on accident, Natasha watches and reads people for a living. Natasha had seen her phone, the phone she still has. She knows exactly what Darcy’s doing. 

“I’m fine,” Darcy breathes, a little struck by looking into Natasha’s bright green eyes from this close.

Natasha takes a step closer, subtly nudging the top of her thigh between Darcy’s legs, pressing right against the We Vibe. Darcy gasps, immediately gripping at Natasha’s forearms at the pleasure, her orgasm so close that she doesn’t dare move. Natasha leans in, lips near her ear.

“You sure?” Natasha asks lightly. If anyone saw them, Darcy isn’t sure what it would look like, maybe an embrace? Maybe like Natasha is whispering a secret? Natasha’s in a dress that’s long and flowing, does that make it less obvious where her leg is? “You sure you don’t need anything?” she asks, voice nearly a purr.

Natasha wraps her arms around Darcy like she’s pulling her into a hug and presses her thigh harder between Darcy’s legs, grinding against the toy. Darcy can’t help it; her orgasm is wrenched out of her, cunt rippling around the toy inside her. She’s glad Natasha’s arms are around her, helping her stay standing. She turns her face, burying it against Natasha’s throat to muffle to whine she lets out as the pleasure rushes through her.

Natasha runs a hand up and down her spine, humming consideringly as Darcy shakes apart in her arms. Her thigh is a still pressed between Darcy’s, keeping the toy in place. It’s a lot, getting close to being too much, then the vibrations are slowing to the lowest speed. Her cunt’s still fluttering around the toy, but it’s manageable now. 

When she pulls back she can see her phone in Natasha’s hand. Natasha hands it back to her with a grin that feels positively filthy, her fingers brushing Darcy’s as she takes the phone.

“I’ll see you back at the tower, _kotyonok_,” Natasha says, dragging her eyes over her body before winking and turning, walking down the aisle and away from her. 

Darcy just stands there in shock, little aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her. When she glances around there’s no one near, no cameras aimed her way, thankfully. When she unlocks her phone, it’s not the We Vibe app that’s displayed but her texts. A draft is open that just says _7 pm tonight_ and she bites her lip, a slow grin spreading over her face.

Darcy takes a deep breath and steels herself, walking toward the door. She doesn’t turn the toy off.


	27. Darcy/Thor - Violet Wand

Darcy patiently waits all of ten seconds after she gets home to tear open the package in her hands. She’d ordered the violet wand a week ago and has been on the edge of her seat waiting for it to arrive. She drops her purse by the door and books it to her room, glancing at Jane’s door to make sure she isn’t home before closing her own bedroom door behind her. 

Darcy strips quickly, heart beating faster with excitement. The violet wand is used for electric play, something Darcy has been achingly curious about, especially since meeting Thor, and she’s finally at a place where her paycheck can support her curiosity. She opens the box quickly, selecting the mushroom electrode and plugging the wand in. The tip is a broad circle, almost shaped like the small mirror the dentist uses. It has a bigger surface area to spread the electricity around instead of in a small, concentrated area. She doesn’t want to do too much too fast. 

Darcy lies on her back, biting her lip and turning the wand on. It buzzes to life, the clear glass tip turning purple. Darcy lowers the tip to her thigh gently, hovering just above the skin. She gasps at the electric tingle, warmth gathering between her legs. She turns the dial up until there’s more of a sting and has to bite back a moan. 

She drags the wand up her leg, a trail of tingling skin in its wake. She whimpers at the electric sting up her torso and actually whines when she reaches the sensitive skin of her breasts. She squeezes her thighs together, cunt throbbing as she grazes the wand over her nipple, a rush of arousal rushing through her. She does it again, hard nipple tightening even more at the stimulation.

It’s only been a few minutes and she’s already desperate to come. She’s about to switch to her other breast when she hears footsteps, a knock, then a second later Thor is walking into her room already talking. 

“Darcy! I hope I’m not interrupt - “ Thor abruptly stops talking, looking at her with wide eyes. 

She’s frozen, wand hovering over her nipple. She knows she should turn it off, but it takes a moment for her brain to come back online. She swears, looking down for the off button, but then Thor’s there, taking her wrist in his big hand, keeping her from moving the wand away. 

“Darcy,” he says, his voice a rumble, and when she looks up, his eyes are dark. She swallows hard, surrendering the wand to him when he reaches for it. “What’s this?”

“It’s, uh, a violet wand,” she says, her voice a lot higher than she’d intended. She clears her throat before continuing. “It’s for electrostimulation.”

Thor hums consideringly before turning the wand in his hand and lowering it to her nipple. She can’t hold back the whine at that, can’t hide the way she squeezes her thighs together. A slow grin forms on his face. He turns the wand off and leans over her, setting it on the nightstand, before crawling over her, his large body hovering over hers. 

“If you wanted electricity,” he says, raising a hand. Little sparks of lightning dance from his fingertips, making her breath catch. “Why didn’t you simply ask?”

Darcy swallows hard, tearing her eyes from his hand to look at his face. “This whole thing with me, you, and Jane is new,” she says. Super new. She and Thor have only slept together once, and it was very vanilla. Incredible, but still very much feeling each other out. “I didn’t think I should jump into the kinks right away.”

Thor nods in understanding, and lowers his hand to her belly, little shocks where he touches her skin. She pushes into the contact with a gasp, her cunt throbbing between her thighs. 

“I understand your hesitation, but in the future, please be open with me. There are plenty of things I’d be happy to do to you if you only ask,” he says. He’s speaking casually, like he isn’t running his electrified hand up her torso, dangerously close to her breast. Before she can say anything, he’s dragging his fingers over her breast, circling her nipple, and she can’t help but crying out, back arching. The look on Thor’s face is hungry and she suddenly doesn’t care at all about the wand.

“Please,” she begs, breathing hard. “Thor…”

“All you had to do was ask, little one,” Thor says, then his other hand is on her, trailing up her side while he plays with her breast. Wherever he touches her has the spark of electricity, sending arousal through her. It’s like he has a direct line to her swollen clit, playing her body easily. 

Thor trails gentle fingers up her throat, tiny little pinpricks on her skin at the motion, before dragging them down her arms, like he wants to touch every bit of her he can. Then he’s ducking down, his lips closing around her nipple and she almost screams. The electricity jolts through her from his mouth, and god, she’s aching to touch herself, but she doesn’t think she can pry her hands off from where they’re grasping at his arms.

She doesn’t need to though, because he knows. He works his way down her torso, pressing electrified kisses to her belly, then he’s shouldering his way between her thighs, hands making the sensitive skin tingle. He presses his hand flat to her belly and she realizes it’s him pushing a low electric current through her right before he licks over her hard, aching clit.

Darcy shrieks and would have bucked up if his strong hand hadn’t been pressing her to the bed. It’s _good_, so damn good, gentle tingling where his tongue works over her. She’s already so worked up that she’d known it wasn’t going to take long, but she’s alarming close already. Thor’s good with his mouth, over a thousand years of experience at pleasing a partner, but add in the gentle lightning of his? She’s a goner. 

Thor eases two thick fingers into her, pressing up against her g-spot. Her cunt spasms around him, a wordless mewl escaping her. She can feel him grin against her swollen flesh, his tongue undulating against her aching clit. She buries her hand in his hair, gasping in surprise at the electric tingle at the contact. God, how had she gone this long without having this? This is opening a whole new world and she has soooo many plans.

Thor closes his mouth around her clit, sucking gently and that’s all she can take. She comes with a cry, thighs closing on either side of his face. He doesn’t care, just works his tongue against her, his fingers slowing inside her clenching cunt. The tingle of electricity slowly fades until it’s just his mouth and hands on her. He presses a kiss to her inner thigh and looks up at her, like he’s waiting for her opinion.

“Holy shit,” she says, voice rough. She reaches for him with a shaking hand, smiling when he lets her pull him up to lie next to her. He tugs her into his arms, running a soothing hand up and down her back while she tries to catch her breath, waiting for her brain to come back online.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks quietly.

“God no,” Darcy says, squeezing him tightly. He’s hard in his jeans just from eating her out, from doing that to her, and thank god. “I’m really gonna need you to fuck me though.”

Thor grins.


	28. Darcy/Bucky/Clint/Tony/Steve/Thor - Gangbang

“You’re all - oh god - ridiculous,” Darcy says, moaning as she sinks completely down onto Bucky’s cock. He’s lying below her, running hands soothingly up and down her thighs. Clint’s behind her, two slick fingers working in and out of her ass. She leans back against the solid line of his body, hands braced on Bucky’s abs.

“It’s a team-building exercise,” Tony says entirely too reasonably for someone that’s leaning against the headboard, stroking his hard cock. Steve snorts from where he’s sitting in the chair in the corner, a hard bulge in the front of his jeans.

“How?” she asks incredulously, gasping when Clint scissors his fingers inside her.

“We all want to fuck you, little one,” Thor says. He’s sitting against the headboard next to Tony, fat cock hard between his thick thighs. 

“This way we’re doing it together, not fighting about it,” Tony says.

“Perverts,” she says, but she’s not at all complaining. Her ability to speak vanishes a second later when Clint’s fingers disappear, his hard cock pressing against her stretched him. She lets out her breath, bearing down as he gently pressing forward, the head of his cock popping through that tight ring of muscle. She whines, jerking in surprise when Bucky brushes gentle fingers against her clit to distract her.

“I’m fine,” she says, leaning her head back on Clint’s shoulder. He hums against her, hands finding her hips. “Just a stretch.”

“Take your time, doll,” Bucky says.

“I’m good,” she says, clenching around them. Clint hisses, sinking a few more inches into her. “Yesss, fuck,” Darcy hisses. 

Clint doesn’t stop until he’s completely buried in her tight ass, hips flush against her. She whimpers, trembling between them, so overwhelmingly full, and god she loves it. Bucky groans, resting a hand low on her belly.

“I can feel him inside you,” he says, sounding wrecked. He presses down right when he bucks into her, hitting her g-spot and making her whimper. Clint takes it as his cue to move, pulling back and thrusting into her, rocking her on Bucky’s thick cock. 

“God yes,” she hisses, rolling her hips to get them to do it again.

They don’t need further encouraging, Bucky fucking up into her whenever Clint pulls back, groaning at the drag of Clint’s cock against his through that thin wall of flesh inside her. She’s so _full_, stretched so wide, clit grinding against Bucky’s pelvis on each thrust and holy shit, she loves it. 

Darcy looks up at where Tony’s watching them with rapt attention and reaches out. It takes him a second but then he’s moving down the bed until he’s kneeling next to Bucky. She grins at him and leans over, taking his cock in her mouth. Tony curses, hand wrapping in her hair, but she just hums around him, licking and sucking at his cock. It’s a bit of a weird angle, but manageable, especially with Bucky and Clint’s strong hands on her, moving her exactly where they want her, forcing her down on their cocks.

Darcy gets lost in it, in the drag of their cocks inside her, Bucky’s clever fingers against her clit, Tony’s cock in her mouth. Clint reaches around her, rolling her nipples with his thumbs right when Bucky bucks up into her, pressing harder against the side of her clit. She pulls off Tony’s cock to gasp as she comes, spasming around the two cocks spreading her wide. 

She’s in the middle of a haze of pleasure when she realizes Clint’s cock is jerking as he empties himself in her ass. He pulls out of her and then Steve is there, thrusting into her used hole. She takes Tony back in her mouth, swallowing him down to the base, making him swear.

“You’re so red and puffy down here,” Steve says in her ear, fingers running over her stretched rim. She whines around Tony’s cock, but doesn’t stop sucking him. “So eager for us, aren’t you? Such a dirty little girl, spreading yourself open for us.”

Steve Rogers, the pervert, honestly. 

Bucky groans, hands tight on her as he comes, pulsing inside her. They shift her around and she ends up with Steve lying on his back, her lying with her back against his chest, his cock buried in her ass. Tony kneels between their spread legs, looking at them with dark eyes as he lines up at her cunt, dripping from her own arousal and Bucky’s release. 

Having Steve and Tony inside her is just as good as Clint and Bucky. They find a rhythm quickly, thrusting roughly into her pliant body. She’s making hurt little noises in the back of her throat, so full that she can’t really form words, can just cling to Tony as they fuck her. 

Steve is whispering filth in her ear, telling her how good she feels, what a good girl she is, how they’re going to keep fucking her, make her their little team slut. She whimpers, arousal flooding through her at the words. Her head is on his shoulder and she turns to look at where Thor’s sitting, watching her, idly stroking his hard cock.

The thing is, Thor is thicker than the rest of them. She’s thinking beer can thick. She knows that’s why he’s going last, wanting her as open as possible for him. And god, she can’t wait. There’s a dark need in his eyes, a flashing at his fingertips that she knows means the lightning is close. 

Steve and Tony come within seconds of each other, flooding her insides with even more come. She whimpers when they pull out, her cunt red and swollen between her thighs, and she’s sure her aching rim is puffy and dark. She doesn’t care. She loves the sting of pain with her pleasure.

Thor stands, slowly circling the bed until he’s kneeling at the end, crawling up between her spread thighs. She swallows hard, gasping when he licks up her slit, tongue moving against her clit. She reaches down, tangling her fingers in his hair. She’d been prepped well, Clint had spent a _lot_ of time eating her out, but Thor still seems like he wants a taste of her, even if it’s only teasing touches. 

He pulls back when she starts getting close, making her groan in frustration. He chuckles, and so do the others, then he’s crawling up her, his powerful body covering hers completely. He brushes her hair from her face and this close she can see the occasional spark of lightning in his eyes. The blunt tip of his cock parts her labia, pressing against her opening, but he pauses there, waiting for her.

Darcy tugs him down, kissing him roughly and rolls her hips up, the first few inches of that thick cock sliding into her. She gasps into the kiss, because even though she’s well-fucked, it’s still a stretch. Thor stills above her, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Are you all right?” he asks quietly.

Darcy nods quickly. “More?”

Thor grins down at her. “Captain Rogers is right. You’re perfect, little one,” he says, then he’s pressing forward, sinking into her throbbing cunt inch by inch. Darcy whines, wrapping her arms around him and clinging as he bottoms out, stretching her abused cunt wide. 

Thor starts slowly, gentle thrusts that help her get used to his size. He’s propping himself above her with one hand, the other massaging her breast, tweaking and pinching at her hard nipple. Darcy starts rolling into his thrusts, encouraging him to go faster, to fuck her harder. He obliges, thrusting forward so hard it makes her mewl, her grip on him tightening.

She can hear Bucky swear and from the sounds at least one of the others is touching themselves, or they’re touching each other, but she can’t look away from Thor to confirm, not with how he’s looking down at her. He’s letting out little grunts that Darcy loves, always a fan of hearing her partner’s enjoying themselves. 

Thor’s hand drags down from her breast, digging nails down her torso until his fingers are moving between her thighs, pressing against the side of her hard little clit. Sometimes it’s hard for her to come again so soon, but the pleasure is building in her swiftly and strongly. Thor knows exactly how to play her body, how hard to fuck her, how much pressure her clit needs. When his lips close around her nipple, a jolt of electricity making her tingle, she comes with a cry, cunt clenching tightly around his thick cock.

Thor rumbles above her and doesn’t stop, fucking roughly into her, dragging her orgasm out until he’s stilling, eyes flashing white with lightning as he comes inside her, adding to the mess in her fucked out cunt. He stays inside her for a long moment, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her lips, before pulling out. She makes a low noise at how empty she suddenly feels, a trickle of come dripping from her.

There’s movement around her, then Bucky’s there with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning her between her thighs. “Shower or bath?” he asks.

“If you make me stand, we’re never doing this again,” she says. They laugh.

“All right, let’s get you a bath.”


	29. Darcy/Tony - Orgasm Control

Tony had suggested orgasm control because he’s a pervy little pervert. Darcy had agreed because so is she. He likes deciding when she gets to come, likes her begging and desperate. She likes is too, but she likes being the one doing the teasing more, and this is just truly the perfect opportunity. 

Tony has a full day of meetings, Pepper’s punishment for him avoiding them for the last three months. His excuse of, “I was too busy saving the world!” just didn’t fly. So he’s stuck in a conference room and Darcy has plans. 

She starts slowly, taking pictures of her in her bra and panties and sending it to his phone. She doesn’t have to wait long, he’s always checking his phone when he shouldn’t. His text reads _What exactly are you doing, young lady?_

Darcy grins and sends one with her hand down the front of her panties and says, _Just playing_.

He responds with, _Oh?_

Success, because that isn’t him telling her to stop. She steps it up, sends him pictures of her fingers on her clit, of her dipping two fingers into her wet cunt, of her hand on her breast.

_You’re killing me, baby girl_, Tony sends.

Good, time to go in for the kill.

Darcy take a short video with no audio, because that’s not something she needs the board of directors or other Avengers hearing, of her fucking herself with her fingers, thumb brushing over her clit. She sends that along with a text saying, _Please daddy, can I come?_

She’s sure he’ll say no, and that’s fine, she can wait. This is about getting him all hot and bothered. She’s idly circling her clit because even if she isn’t going to come right then, it still feels good.

_No, not until I get there,_ Tony answers.

She sends a picture of her face pouting, a great angle the includes her bare breasts and hand between her legs, and she receives just a string of curses in response, making her laugh.

Her next text is from Natasha, saying, _I don’t know what you did but Tony just walked out right in the middle of talking to Steve about armor upgrades._

_Sorry not sorry_, Darcy sends back.

Her phone buzzes with another text from Natasha, but she doesn’t check it because Tony’s walking in with a heated look in his eyes. Darcy grins, leaning back and spreading her legs.

“Hey, daddy.”


	30. Bucky/Clint and Darcy/Natasha - Partner Swap

“You sure?” Darcy asks outside Clint and Natasha’s door. She knows there’s a whole history there and wants to make triple sure that Bucky isn’t doing this just because she wants to.

Bucky kisses her softly, nudging her nose with his, and says, “I’m very sure. I’m looking forward to this as much as you are.”

Darcy grins. Good. 

It was Clint who had initially approached them, all bumbling words and awkwardness, because suaveness never has been his thing, before Natasha had interjected in a much smoother manner. After a day to think it over, here they are, knocking on their door.

Natasha answers with a smile, stepping aside so they can come inside. The second the door’s closed, Natasha’s backing Darcy against it, pressing their bodies together. She cups her jaw in her hand, looking for any hesitation. She’s not going to find any.

Darcy surges forward, pressing her lips against Natasha’s. Natasha responds immediately, kissing her hungrily. Darcy’s been with women before, but she’s never been this aroused this fast just from kissing one. 

There’s a deep moan and when she looks over Natasha’s shoulder, Bucky has his hand twisted in Clint’s hair, kissing each other roughly.

“They look good together, don’t they?” Natasha purrs. “I knew they would. You should see how excited Clint’s been when we talked about him taking Bucky.”

Darcy groans, closing her eyes and letting her head thunk against the door. Natasha laughs, then she’s taking her hand, tugging her down the hall to the bedroom. They strip quickly, both too eager to be slow and teasing, and that honestly feels incredible, that she can make Natasha that excited.

Bucky and Clint stumble in a few minutes later, when Natasha’s mouth is buried between Darcy’s thighs, two fingers sliding in and out of her wet cunt. Clint groans at the sight, adjusting his hard cock in his pants. Bucky crowds up behind him, murmuring in his ear about how good they look, and other things that Darcy can’t hear.

Natasha presses up against her g-spot, making Darcy cry out and arch into the touch. She knows just how to play her body, how to make her gasp and ache. Her pleasure builds quickly and soon she’s coming with a whimper of Natasha’s name, cunt spasming around her fingers. Natasha presses a quick kiss to her mound before standing, walking to the closet. 

Darcy turns her head to the side, arousal shooting through her at the sight. Clint’s on his knees and elbows on the bed a few feet from her. Bucky has three slick fingers moving in and out of Clint’s ass, and Darcy can’t help but watch. Bucky catches her eye, winking at her with a wicked look in his eyes, then Bucky’s brushing Clint’s prostate, making him whine and shake. Darcy moans. 

Natasha’s back a moment later, a [double-ended strap-on](https://www.healthyandactive.com/evoke-rechargeable-vibrating-silicone-strapless-strap-on/) in her hands, and fuck yes. Natasha works the insertable end into herself, turning on the vibrations with a sigh. She kneels between Darcy’s legs, rubbing the tip of the silicone toy against her opening. 

“Please,” Darcy whimpers, and Natasha grins.

“I don’t plan to deny you, _kotyonok_,” Natasha says, then she thrusts forward, filling her with the toy. Darcy gasps, body rocking with the movement. It’s _good_, not as good as having Bucky inside her, but what is? The vibrations though, god, that’s good. 

There’s a grunt from next to her and when she looks over, Clint’s stretched wide around Bucky’s cock and shit, that’s hot. Natasha chooses that moment to fuck into her again, and Darcy tears her eyes away from them and stares up at Natasha. She’s sure she’ll get to see it again, if the way they’re all enjoying this so far is anything to go by.

Natasha builds a slow rhythm, grinding and fucking into her in a way that presses right against her aching clit, the curved strap-on rubbing over her g-spot on nearly every thrust. Natasha’s gasping above her, apparently the toy hitting her just right. Darcy runs her hands up from Natasha’s waist, up to cup her soft breasts. Natasha moans when Darcy grazes her thumbs over her nipples, and yeah, she needs to hear that sound again.

Natasha drops until she’s bracing her hands on either side of Darcy’s head, ducking down to kiss her roughly. Darcy moans, rolling her hips into the thrusts. She rolls her thumbs over Natasha’s nipples, experimenting to see just what will get her that noise again. Natasha whimpers into her mouth when she gently pinches, and Darcy nearly comes right there.

Clint’s making hurt little noises next to her, though his face is blissful. Bucky’s groaning, his hands tight on Clint’s hips and god, Darcy knows exactly how overwhelming it can be, and she hopes Clint loves the ride.

Natasha’s thrusts are getting shorter until she’s just grinding into her, the vibrating toy working at both of them until Darcy comes again, cunt pulsing around the toy inside her. Natasha shudders above her a second later, biting her lip as she comes. It’s probably one of the best things she’s ever seen, next to Bucky’s O-face.

Natasha gently pulls the strap-on from both of them and drops it to the floor. She curls up next to Darcy, their legs tangled together as they try to get their breath back. Both of them are watching Bucky and Clint, watching how Clint comes with a shout with Bucky’s hand on his cock, Bucky following quickly after.

They collapse into a pile of harsh breaths and roaming hands, Bucky reaching out to snag Darcy’s hand, pressing a kiss to her palm, before looking at her in a way she knows means he’s asking her if she’s good. She grins and gives him a thumbs up.


	31. Darcy/Thor - Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to 31 days! Today was a free day, so bam, breeding kink. I'm gonna go nap for like a month now.

Thor slams into Darcy again, hissing as he comes deep inside her. She’s on her hands and knees, and they’ve been at this for hours, pulled in by the annual fertility celebration. She’d known Thor isn’t just the god of thunder, that hallowing and fertility are also part of him. They’d watched the offerings, listened to the music and enjoyed the feast, and when the toast had been raised to the future of Asgard, her thoughts had gone to the conversation she’d had with Thor multiple times, about how he needs an heir, and more importantly, he wants it with her.

Darcy had leaned forward and taken the golden pitcher sitting near them. Thor had watched with heated eyes while she poured the elixir into both of their cups, her eyes on him the whole time. He’d known she was aware of what it meant, had explained to her it as something those wishing to be blessed with fertility and virility drink at the festival. As soon as they’d drained their cups, Thor had thrown her over his shoulder and strode from the room.

She’s pretty sure there’s some kind of aphrodisiac effect because even Thor can’t go this often usually. He’s not even softening inside her, just pausing for a moment for her to catch her breath before rocking into her again, large hands tight on her waist. The elixir must have some affect on her too because she’s not nearly as sore as she should be for having a god fucking into her very human body for hours. 

“You’re perfect,” Thor rumbles, snapping his hips forward, his thick cock squelching as it moves in her. One hand drifts under her, pressing flat against her belly, like he’s imagining her swollen with his child. “You’re going to look magnificent, round and full with our child. The future of Asgard held in your sweet little body.”

It should be weird dirty talk, but she’s always had a bit of a kink for this kind of thing, and Thor is a _fertility god_ and it’s doing something for her. She rocks back into his thrusts, whimpering and begging for more, begging him to _breed_ her. Thor groans, moving his hand on her belly down to her clit, pressing against the side of the hard, sensitive nub. Darcy whines, starting to tremble because she’s so close. It only takes another press of Thor’s fingers and another whisper of how he wants to fuck her full of his child before she’s coming again, cunt rippling around the hard cock stretching her wide.

The sound of thunder echoes through the room as Thor comes, little zips of static electricity tingling over her skin, emanating from wherever he’s touching her. He rests his forehead against her back as his cock jerks, filling her with his release. 

It feels different now, like the manic, desperate charge of the air has dropped. She doesn’t know if that means it took, or if what they’d drunk has worn off. Thor gently pulls out, running careful fingers over her swollen folds. She groans, but doesn’t pull away, staying in place while he feeds the come that’s leaked out of her back into her abused cunt. Darcy’s arms are trembling too much and she all but collapses forward to the bed, sighing. Whatever Asgard’s sheets are made out of are A+ and she wants a set for New York.

Thor lies next to her, trailing fingers up and down her spine, skin glistening with sweat. She turns her head to look at him, smiling tiredly. He smiles back at her, one of his sunshine smiles, but there’s something heated in his eyes still. He settles onto the bed next to her, tugging her to him until she’s wrapped in his arms. She feels like she should probably nap. Judging by the look he was giving her, who knows when the next opportunity will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
